TOGETHER
by Yu Okawa
Summary: KAIXTALA . Despues de haber dejado la abadia Kai regresa para pelear a lado de los Demolition boys pero al llegar se encuentra con alguien que es mas que su amigo de infanca. Yuriy recuerda su pasado a lado de Kai y lo que nunca ha podido descubrir.
1. Regreso

**TOGETHER**

**By: Yu Okawa**

**Los personajes perteneces a Takao Aoki, está historia no ha sido elaborada con fines de lucro.**

**Esta historia esta dedicada para una de mis mas queridas amigas, ¡Luz!**

**I**

**REGRESO**

–¿Kai regresaba?- Lo escucho tras las puertas. Esa voz que afirmaba el regreso de Kai no era otra que la de Boris. Aquello no podía ser real… ¿O si?.

Salio disparado a su habitación con el cejo fruncido, después de tantos años de que Kai le había abandonado, regresaba como si solo hubiese ido a dar un paseo, uno que duro años.

Se encerró en su cuarto y miro tas la ventana la nieve caer. Kai en los años que llevaba conviviendo con él, como su pareja, amigo, como su todo. Nunca, jamás le había oído decirle un "te quiero".

Al principio estaba bien, después de todo era Kai pero cuando le vio a lado de Ray mirándole bobamente algo en su interior se rompió. Ya no estaba tan seguro como antes de no necesitarlas oír. Ya no lo estaba.

Después de ese día Kai no había mostrado singular interés, a pesar de que eran años los que los separaban el uno del otro. Se suponía que debía emocionarse, o dar alguna señal de desear encontrarse pero no, nada de eso, solo le vio de reojo y siguió su camino.

No había dudado de él en todo el tiempo que llevaban separados el uno del otro pero después de verle junto con el morocho ya no estaba seguro de que tuviese el mismo lugar que ostentaba en el corazón del ruso hace años.

Por ello su regreso causaba una revolución en su cabeza y corazón. ¿Por qué regresaba Kai?. ¿Era posible que desease encontrarse con él?. ¿Qué desease estar con él?.

Caminaba de un lado a otro en su cuarto casi haciendo una zanja en el suelo de este. Se detenido abruptamente y golpeo la pie mientras cerraba fuertemente la boca.

Ya lo descubriría.

Kai camino con paso firme sin que el frió glacial, ya característico de Rusia, lo afectara en lo mínimo. Iba tras Boris y de alguna manera regresaba a la abadía, después de muchos años de ausencia, para competir en el equipo de los "Demolition Boys".

Sus ojos granate se centraron en los lóbregos pilares de cemento del lugar, las paredes grises y el ambiente invadido por un silencio omnímodo era lo que caracterizaba al lugar. Todo le era tan familiar, tan poco había cambiado aquel sitio. aun permanecía tal y como lo recordaba, solo que con algunas insignificantes diferencias.

–Tu habitación será la misma que en antaño. ¿aun recuerdas el camino?- rompió el silencio Boris con su voz hedionda y henchido de satisfacción. Y no era para menos, tener a Kai de vuelta era una ventaja significativa contra el resto de los equipos.

Kai gruño por lo bajo, sintiéndose subestimado por alguien, que seguramente, es menos que él, se paro justo frente a Boris y extendió la mano. Este saco de su bolsillo la llave de la habitación y Kai, en un rápido movimiento la arrebato de las arrugadas manos para después dirigirse a su cuarto con paso firme, recordaba perfectamente el lugar donde se encontraba su habitación, al igual que toda la abadía, no había rincón que no conociese y olvidase.

Al abrir la puerta se detuvo unos instantes y espero pacientemente a que "él", quien había invadido su habitación, se dignara a decir algo.

–Es verdad. Cuando lo oí supe que habías tomado la decisión correcta. Dejar a esos perdedores fue una sabia decisión de tu parte.

Kai no le hizo caso y aventó la maleta sobre la cama.

–No has cambiado en nada Kai.- dijo con complacencia al percatarse que su "Fénix" era el mismo que regresaba después de mucho tiempo de haberlo dejado solo. Aunque no estaba seguro de si por dentro era el mismo.

–¿En serio?, Yuriy, deberías observarme mejor.- dijo Kai con una sonrisa burlona para después comenzar a sacar cosas de su maleta.

Yuriy miro con atención cada movimiento que hacia, Kai había cambiado; su espalda se había hecho mas ancha, sus bíceps eran marcados, sus brazos más fuertes y su cremosa blanca piel, resaltaba su mirada carmesí. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Kai recordaba todas aquellas cosas, que se suponían prohibidas y que hicieron de niños.

Le miraba con atención y la duda dentro de su corazón se extendía, como un inmenso mar negro, todo resquicio de luz era consumido por este. ¿Le quería?, ¿aún le quería?.

Tampoco deseaba preguntar aquello, era estupido y parecería una idiota quinceañera, no deseaba mostrarse tan débil ante él. Encontraría la manera de salir de dudas, seguro que lo haría.

Se puso de pie y camino hacia Kai, quien guardaba algunas cosas en los cajones de un viejo mueble. Le abrazo por el cuello, rodeándolo con ambos brazos y descansando su peso sobre la espalda de Kai.

–Tenía ganas de verte.-confeso en un murmullo mientras tomaba entre sus dientes el lóbulo del oído de Kai, mordisqueándolo lentamente intercalando con lamidas. Sus manos ahora se movían traviesas sobre el dorso del ruso y se pegaba, tanto como podía, al cuerpo de Kai.

–Disfruta. Está es mi bienvenida.-susurro mientras besaba su nuca.

Las manos del pelirrojo descendieron lentamente, colándose bajo la negra camisa, sintiendo aquel calor emanar del cuerpo de Kai, las subió ágilmente hasta toparse con una de las tetillas de este y acariciarla con un solo dedo, Kai siseo al sentir aquel dedo moverse en círculos pequeños y no pudo evitar sentir aquella ola de calor tomar su cuerpo.

Yuriy se pego mas al cuerpo del ruso, tanto como pudo, restregando su ya creciente erección con el trasero de Kai.

–Detente-ordeno con voz ronca Kai. Yuriy se sorprendió y no hizo nada mas que retirar sus manos del cuerpo de Kai. Lo sabía, ya no había nada que los uniese, tan ensimismado estaba cuando callo abruptamente sobre la cama.

No reacciono a tiempo, para cuando hizo amago de querer ponerse de pie Kai estaba encima de él.

–Así esta mejor. Ahora, gime para mi.

Kai le beso nuevamente metiendo violentamente la lengua dentro de la cavidad bucal del pelirrojo, acaricio la pierna de Yuriy con una de sus manos, notando lo molesto que era aquel pantalón. Se detuvo un instante y miro a Yuriy.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre las de Yuriy, haciendo que ambas erecciones rozasen una contra la otra, siendo únicamente separadas por la tela de sus pantalones. Kai comenzó a besar el cuello del pelirrojo mientras colaba una de sus manos bajo la chamarra de Yuriy, siseando al sentir la calida piel del pelirrojo bajo la palma de su mano.

Yuriy no se quedaba atrás, no dejaría que Kai fuese el único en divertirse, por ello había comenzado a desabrochar el pantalón de Kai para colar sus manos y toparse con aquella piel caliente y húmeda de la virilidad del ruso.

–Estás muy duro.-dijo para comenzar a acariciarle rítmicamente, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo, oyendo los roncos gemidos que se Kai trataba de ahogar.

Le satisfacía complacer de ese modo al ruso, le encantaba tocarle y verle gemir a causa de sus caricias, amaba ver como esos ojos granate se cerraban para entregarse al éxtasis. Y podía saborearlo ya, sentir aquel miembro erecto entrando en él, partiéndolo en dos para después abrir las grandes puertas al placer. Casí podía oír aquel característico sonido del entrar y salir, causado por el semen del mayor.

Tenía que sentirle dentro. Giro dejando el cuerpo de Kai bajo el suyo y se acomodo a horcajadas sobre este, haciendo que su trasero quedase sobre el miembro de Kai.

–Es mi turno.-Y dicho esto se quito la chaqueta de manera sugerente para después quitarse la playera, exponiendo su blanca piel al gélido frío de la habitación. Kai sonrió con satisfacción y se sentó para tomar con su boca una de las tetillas.

–Ah…espera Kai, aún me falta algo. – El chico de cabello azul se detuvo para ver como su compañero se bajaba de él y comenzaba a quitarse el pantalón junto con la ropa interior, dejando expuesto su erguido miembro, el cual, ya reclamaba atención.

Yuriy le miro una vez mas y sonrió seductoramente, veía como Kai le miraba de pies a cabeza, le devoraba con la mirada, era como si quisiese que su imagen quedase grabada en su mente.

–¿Me extrañabas, Kai?.- El susodicho le miro atento y él sonrió socarronamente. No importaba si lo extrañaba o no, sabía que Kai lo deseaba y para él era suficiente. O al menos eso quería creer.

Fu hasta Kai y se sentó a horcajadas en él, sintiendo el duro miembro de Kai golpear su entrada.

Se levanto ligeramente y tomo el miembro de Kai dirigiéndolo a su entrada.

–Te dolerá

–Ese será el menor de mis problemas.- y dicho esto hizo que el miembro de Kai entrara de una sola vez en él. Sintiendo aquel agudo dolor en aquella parte de sus cuerpo, un dolor que le recorría desde la punta del dedo hasta la cabeza.

Se aferro a Kai y mordió su hombro, buscando acallar el grito de dolor que amenazaba con salir de su garganta. Era espantoso, el dolor era agudo y podía jurar que aquel liquido calido que resbalaba desde su interior no era otra cosa que sangre.

Si, era muy doloroso, pero de alguna manera lo disfrutaba. Kai tenia fuertemente cerrados sus ojos y se aferraba a su espalda, sentados como estaban, el sentado sobre Kai abrazándole y sintiendo las uñas de su compañero enterrarse en su espalda. Le dejo de morder y vio la marca de sus dientes en la blanca piel y volteo a verlo, le vio abrir los ojos y le escucho respirar con dificultad, prácticamente jadeaba buscando tomar mas aire para sus pulmones.

Aquella estreches rodeándole junto con aquella calidez envolvente provoco en él el mas fuerte placer. De un solo golpe había ingresado, completamente, su miembro erecto en el interior de Yuriy. Tanto placer proporcionado por una sola acción solo le nublaba la mente y no dejaba de desear comenzar a moverse.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Yuriy observándole, el hombro le dolía un poco por la mordida de Yuriy pero en su mundo retorcido le había resultado excitante saber que el otro se partía en dos, él lo partía en dos y le hacia suyo.

Yuriy asintió y él sonrió.

Tomo de las caderas a Yuriy y comenzó a alzarle para dejarle caer nuevamente, repitiendo la accion varias veces, hasta que salio completamente de él y le obligo acostarse. Se posiciono entre las piernas del pelirrojo y las subió a sus hombros, entro nuevamente en él y comenzó a embestirle.

Los gemidos de ambos era lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación junto con el sonido que provocaba el golpeteo de sus embestidas.

–Ah…Kai…mas-tartamudeaba y no era para menos, no podía ni armar una oración. Después de haber sentido aquel agudo dolor había llegado el placer como una ola, consumiéndolo y haciéndole perder la cordura.-…rápido.

Kai rápidamente acato la petición de Yuriy e incremento la velocidad. Sintiendo aquella estreches envolverle al entrar y salir. Se apodero de los labios de Yuriy, ingresando su lengua y lamiendo a la otra, incitándole a jugar con la propia. Y Yuriy obedeció, aferro las manos a las sabanas, estrujando las fuertemente, sintiendo como una de las manos de Kai tomaba su miembro erecto y comenzaba a acariciarle frenéticamente.

Kai libero su boca y lamió su cuello, lo mordía, lo besaba le hacia suyo con cada caricia y dejaba su aroma en su piel. Era de Kai, de eso no había duda y amaría que Kai fuese suyo.

Ambos cuerpos se sacudieron violentamente con la llegada del orgasmo. Kai se dejo caer en el cuerpo del pelirrojo respirando agitadamente, sintiendo aquel liquido calido y blanco resbalar por sus dedos. Salio de Yuriy y un fino hilo de semen salio de la entrada de este, le miro atentamente y le vio igual de agitado que él.

Se acostó a su lado y miro el techo, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Yuriy volteo a verlo y Kai le miro.

–Tengo cosas que hacer mañana.- y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al pelirrojo para quedar profundamente dormido.

Yuriy solo le miro y sintió que un nudo en la garganta se le formaba. Los ojos le ardían y el corazón se estremecía. Respiro agitadamente y cerro los ojos.

¿Kai, le quería al menos un poco?.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA

Aquí está el capítulo uno re-editado de Together. ¿Les gusto?, bueno espero que así sea. Sinceramente a mi no me gusto como me habia quedado escrito el primero, por eso decidi re-escribirlo y al final quedo así.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^.


	2. Revelaciones

**TOGETHER**

**Los personajes perteneces a Takao Aoki, está historia no ha sido elaborada con fines de lucro.**

**Esta historia esta dedicada para una de mis mas queridas amigas, ¡Luz!, ¡que sepas que jamás te olvido!.**

**II**

**REVELACIONES**

Sus recuerdos eran vagos pero exactos, aun podía percatarse de cada una de las sensaciones y sentimientos que embargaron su ser cuando era niño, todavía podía recordarlo, especialmente en aquellas noches donde Morfeo no aparecía.

En especial, en esas noches plagadas de insomnio y de recuerdos que había olvidado y embargaban la oscuridad omnipresente de aquella habitación iluminada únicamente por el alo de luna. En esas noches sentía un gélido frió que le congelaba hasta los huesos.

Recordaba que de niño conocía el dolor físico, dolor patrocinado y proporcionado por el desalmado de Boris, cada que hacia las cosas mal, o algo salía mal se hacia acreedor a algún castigo impuesto por Boris. En aquel entonces, a sus cinco años, conoció el dolor físico, supo que dolía tanto y que tardaba un poco en irse de su cuerpo y que en ocasiones dejaba cicatrices.

Poco después conoció el dolor de la derrota, aquel dolor que duele en el corazón, que pega en el orgullo y que hacen a uno doblarse en dos. Ese dolor lo conoció cuando por primera vez perdió contra uno de sus muchos superiores, en ese entonces se juro que no volvería a perder, que se haría mas fuerte, que se haría invencible. A sus seis años Yuriy conoció el dolor del orgullo, dolor que no deja cicatrices en el cuerpo, ni causa dolor físico, un dolor que va mas allá que eso, un dolor que deja huella en la memoria.

Pero a sus siete años conoció a Kai, un chico de ojos color granate y cabello azul, en la parte trasera de su cabeza de un azul mas oscuro que la de frente, un chico de piel tan blanca como la nieve y tan serio que parecía mudo.

En aquel entonces cuando Kai llego por primera vez no le presto mucha atención, recordaba que las cosas habían sido demasiado curiosas e increíbles para poseer coherencia alguna.

Desde hace dos semanas toda la abadía no sabia hablar de otra cosa que no fuera del nieto del honorable y magnánimo señor Hiwatari, dueño de la abadía, jefe de Boris y poseedor de una inmensa fortuna, este hombre había tomado la decisión de enviar a su nieto a la abadía. Dentro de no muy poco tiempo ese chico estaría por aquí.

No importaba donde fuese, ya fuese en el gimnasio, los baños comunes, o el pasillo de las habitaciones se escuchaban susurros acerca de este niño. Estaba molesto, tanto relajo por solo un chiquillo, era algo infantil y estupido, solo por ser el nieto del dueño de la abadía se armaba un alboroto de proporciones descomunales cuando lo que deberían estar haciendo es entrenar y no chismorrear en cada oportunidad que tuvieran.

Ese día se les permitía un descanso de tres horas a todos los habitantes de aquel lugar, pero el no tenia la mínima intención de desperdiciar su tiempo con gente que parecía gozar de aquella cómoda y nada fructífera actividad, el veia mas lejos que nadie, el ambicionaba mas que cualquiera que conociera, el quería hacerse el mejor jugador de beyblade que hubiera en el mundo, y sin duda lograría su objetivo.

Ese día, debido al descanso largo nadie iba al gimnasio y el aprovechaba para usar el gimnasio de manera personal, se sentía relajado en ese lugar y sentía que avanzaba mucho mas pues no había murmullos por todas partes, no había absolutamente nadie usando las maquinas. Era sin duda el mejor momento de ese día para entrenar.

Llego frente a la gran puerta metálica perteneciente al gimnasio y poso una de sus manos en lo que parecían ser, para un niño de su edad, unas gigantescas manijas. Pero algo lo detuvo, pudo escuchar claramente un golpeteo fuerte y rápido provenir del interior del gimnasio. Dudo unos instantes antes de abrir la puerta, no quería interrumpir el entrenamiento de quien fuese que estuviese dentro, pero le era necesario usar el gimnasio pues al final de cuentas el también tenia que entrenar.

Pensó de la manera mas lógica y madura en la que puede pensar un niño de su edad. El a diario compartía el gimnasio con 60 bey jugadores, todos en un solo lugar y entrenando por su cuenta, no habría ningún problema si compartía el gimnasio en ese momento con unas cuantas personas mas.

Así que se decidió a empujar la puerta y vio como un beyblade chocaba furiosamente contra los pilares de la habitación y rebotaba hacia algún otro punto para volver a repetir la acción, ese beyblade giraba con tanta fuerza que dejaba marcas en las paredes que atacaba fieramente. Miro maravillado aquel objeto sin creer que tal cosa existiera, seguía con ambos ojos la trayectoria de este, hasta que este salto de una pared a la mano de su dueño.

El chico tenia la mano alzada y recibió el beyblade con toda naturalidad y facilidad del mundo, la bajo lentamente y giro para ver a Yuriy de frente. Yuriy le vio anonadado, jamás habia visto a un niño con esas características, cabello azul en dos tonos, la parte trasera de un azul mas oscuro que la delantera, ojos penetrantes y mirada desafiante roja como una brasa, piel blanca como la nieve y cuatro pequeñas marcas azules, dos y dos en cada mejilla.

En ese momento, fue la primera vez en que el fuego infernal de los ojos del niño hacia contacto con el frió ártico de los ojos azules de Yuriy.

La primera impresión que Yuriy tuvo de aquel niño fue:

"el es fuerte, quiero ser como el"

Ese fue el primer momento, la primera vez que conoció a Kai Hiwatari, una persona que le mostraría otro clase de dolor, una persona que le mostraría otro mundo.

Se movía con clara dificultad por los pasillos de la abadía, era tardísimo, Boris le regañaría cruelmente, quizás se comportara benévolo con él considerando que era uno de los mejores luchadores de la abadía. Bueno, igual no tenia muchas esperanzas al respecto, era imposible que ese hombre sintiera compasión por algo o alguien.

Por fin había llegado a las puertas gigantescas metálicas que cubrían el acceso al gimnasio, poso su mano en la manija y empujo la puerta, al hacer esto el panorama de adentro era algo habitual, algo que siempre había visto durante muchos años pero con la clara diferencia de la presencia de alguien mas.

Kai practicaba con su beyblade, este giraba en una dirección para luego cambiar repentinamente de dirección e irse al centro del plato, eran movimientos rápidos fuertes y potentes, saltaba a grandes alturas para caer pesadamente sobre el plato y dejar un hoyo en este a causa del impacto. Y repetir una serie de movimientos que parecían imposibles para tal objeto, sin duda Kai seguía siendo igual, no, incluso mas fuerte que en antaño.

El entro en el lugar no sin antes cerrar las puertas tras el, intento caminar con toda la normalidad que le era posible pero el dolor en aquella zona aun persistía, se acerco a Boris y se paro justo a lado de este.

Boris estaba con los brazos cruzados observando a un chico cualquiera del lugar, cerciorándose de que el entrenamiento que le impuso se llevara al pie de la palabra. A pesar de estar conciente de la presencia de Yuriy a su lado no le dirigía la palabra. Yuriy se paro a su lado y cruzo los brazos, pero su vista irremediablemente se poso sobre Kai, este al darse cuenta de la mirada del lobo le miro fijamente para después girar la vista hacia en plato de batalla y mostrar una sonrisa socarrona. Sin duda se divertía por la situación del pelirrojo.

–Yuriy, ¿sabes que hora es?- pregunto Boris sin mirar al pelirrojo.

–cuarto para las nueve.- contestó Yuriy imaginándose ya, hacia donde se dirigía toda aquella conversación.

–Si menos mal recuerdo, los cite a las seis de la mañana, no quince minutos antes de las nueve.

Yuriy se quedo callado, simplemente no tenia excusas y tampoco podría decirle la verdad.

–Bueno, al ser esta la primera vez en varios años que ocurre esto lo pasaré por alto, pero tendrás que quedarte a practicar más tiempo del que normalmente lo haces.

–si, así lo haré, esto no se volverá a repetir.- Al decir esto volteo su vista para ver a Kai y volvió a repetirse para si mismo lo último que le había dicho a Boris. Definitivamente, estaba mas que dispuesto a que no volviera a suceder lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

–Deberías luchar con alguien, eso te ayudará.

–Entonces yo peleare con el.- se escucho una voz varonil provenir tras de Yuriy, el pelirrojo se volteo a ver para confirmar quien era el dueño de esa voz y vio a Bryan mirándole fijamente.

–Eso no podrá ser .- Se escucho la voz de Kai , quien se acercaba con pasos decisivos hacia donde Yuriy se encontraba. Kai se situó justo frente a Bryan posando su escarlata mirada sobre la de este.

–Yuriy luchará contra mi.- dijo Kai con voz firme sin dejar de mirar ni un instante a Bryan.

–Eso no lo decides tu.- fue la respuesta de Bryan hacia Kai mientras le miraba fieramente.

Si las miradas matarán ambos ya estarían en una batalla campal que no se detendría hasta ver a alguno de ellos muerto. Yuriy que no se esperaba nada de esto, sintió que el ambiente estaba lo suficientemente tenso.

Bryan había llegado justo después de que Kai abandono la abadía y lo dejo atrás, se hizo amigo de Bryan al instante, o al menos eso creía el hasta que este se le declaró. Obviamente le había rechazado pues Kai era la primera y única persona por la que había tenido tales sentimientos, esos sentimientos que todos llamaban amor.

Todavía lo recordaba, la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él.

----------------------------**FLASH BACK**------------------------

Sin importar la estación del año, en todas parecía lo mismo, siempre hacia frío ahí, pero siempre hacia mas frío en invierno, un frío apenas soportable.

Yuriy venia de haber salido de las duchas junto con Kai, ellos habían adquirido la costumbre de hacer todo juntos, no había vez que se les viera separados, bueno, solo había un momento en el día en el que ambos no estaban juntos y ese momento era cuando la noche caía y ambos se retiraban a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir.

Ellos a partir del día en que se conocieron habían permanecido juntos, se habían llevado de la maravilla y entrenaban arduamente. Kai se había convertido en su primer amigo en un lugar tan competitivo y hostil como lo es esa abadía.

Era noche, ya había llegado el momento en que ambos se separaban, por alguna razón, en los últimos días Yuriy se sentía irritado en ese momento del día, simplemente no le gustaba la noche. También se había percatado que se sentía extrañamente molesto cuando se percataba de que los mayores o algún novato miraba fijamente a Kai, sentía cierto desprecio hacia esa gente y no podía explicar exactamente el por que de esa molestia desmedida.

El pasillo estaba dormido, normalmente a las once todos ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, resguardándose en sus camas del frió glacial que invadía aquel lugar, pero ellos no eran como los demás, ellos daban todo de si para ser los mejores, ambos eran los últimos en salir del gimnasio. Hacia había sido desde hace 5 años atrás, desde que conoció a Kai. Ahora ambos tenían 12 años y

Siendo que ambos se habían terminado de bañar tenían el cabello aun mojado y Yuriy podía sentir el aire frío golpear contra su piel haciéndole temblar levemente.

–Hoy hace mucho frío- dijo Kai, Yuriy volteo a verlo y vio que el estaba mirando fijamente la pared, del lado contrario a donde el estaba impidiéndole ver su rostro.- Yura si tu…si tu quieres…-Kai llevo sus manos a los pantalones y jalaba fuertemente la tela de estos, como si lo que fuera a decir le causase un gran problema.-…tu, yo…durmamos juntos Yura.

Dijo Kai sin siquiera voltear a ver a Yuriy , el pelirrojo se enrojeció furiosamente y no podía creer lo que Kai le había propuesto, abrió la boca para contestar algo pero tan pronto la abrió la cerro. Se dio cuenta de que no tenia nada coherente que decir, no tenia idea de las cosas que se tenían que decir en esos momentos.

–Olvídalo, yo… no se lo que estaba diciendo…fue por que hacia frío y…te vas a enfermar…. ¡demonios!, da lo mismo, solo olvídalo.-Dijo Kai al ver que Yuriy no respondía nada y se dispuso a irse a su habitación.

Yuriy vio como se alejaba Kai y se sintió como un tonto, no solo no pudo responder algo a Kai si no que también solo miraba como se alejaba, se sentía como n grandísimo tonto, seguramente si dejaba escapar esta oportunidad Kai jamás volvería a decirle algo así.

Y entonces hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, corrió hacia Kai y le tomo del brazo fuertemente haciendo que este se detuviera y volteara a verlo. Kai tenia las mejillas completamente rojas y Yuriy miraba fijamente el piso. Kai solo lo miraba con sorpresa mientras esperaba a que Yuriy hablara.

–¡hagámoslo!- fue lo que Yuriy dijo al tiempo que alzaba su mirada para toparse con el rostro de un muy sonrojado Kai, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, eso había sonado como una proposición indecorosa de hacer algo mas que dormir, y para Kai no había pasado inadvertido.

–yo…yo…no quise- Intento explicarse Yuriy logrando que sus palabras formaran oraciones inteligibles y salieran de manera atropellada, una detrás de otra sin pausa alguna, sentía que su cara le ardía totalmente y casi podía asegurar que de su cabeza salía humo de tanta vergüenza que sentía en aquellos instantes.

–Yo, a mi no me importa hacerlo…si es contigo- esto fue lo que dijo Kai, Yuriy alzo la vista y vio como Kai miraba a otro lado intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Y a pesar de que el aun estaba increíblemente sonrojado se sentía tremendamente feliz., fue entonces que Kai se soltó de su agarre y lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a su habitación.

Ya llevaba dos horas sin poder dormir y es que se sentía como un pervertido, Kai estaba volteado hacia el lado contrario a él, y el solo podía mirar la espalda cubierta por la pijama azul de Kai. Es que se había sentido tan pervertido cuando creyó que Kai se refería a que no le importaba dormirse con el, inmediatamente se había sentido como un pervertido cuando pensó que Kai se refería a otra cosa.

–¡soy un tonto!- dijo en voz baja, para después pegar su frente a la espalda de Kai, soltó un suspiro de complacencia y abrazo a Kai, fue entonces cuando su corazón comenzó a latir de manera desbocada y sentía una extraña sensación dentro de su estomago, se sonrojo levemente y pego su cuerpo al poseedor de Dranzer.

Esa noche durmió con una sonrisa en los labios y pudo dejar de odiar la noche por que en esta ocasión no lo había separado de la persona a la que amaba.

Esa noche dejo de sentir frió.

**----------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK--------------------**

Ese recuerdo de su infancia le había legado tan repentinamente que se había sonrojado levemente, le había hecho olvidarse por un momento de la situación en la que se encontraba, cuando alzo la vista vio a Kai mirando fijamente a Bryan, sin duda ninguno de ellos parecía ceder en su guerra de miradas.

Fue entonces cuando se acerco a Kai y le tomo de la mano, Kai volteo a verlo y sonrió socarronamente.

–Entonces, vamos a practicar- Y Kai camino hacia un plato de batalla dispuesto para el duelo que tendría con Yuriy, el pelirrojo le siguió sin voltear a ver ni una sola vez a Bryan.

Ambos luchadores lanzaron sus beyblades y estos se encontraban dándose poderosos golpes el uno al otro, pero Yuriy no parecía muy concentrado y es que se había dando cuenta de algo, Kai no le había llamado "Yura" como solía hacerlo en antaño, ¿acaso esa era una señal de que sus sentimientos por el habían cambiando, si es que alguna vez sintió algo por él? . Estaba cavilando tanto en sus pensamientos cuando una ráfaga de viento lo obligo a salir de sus pensamientos y a mirar hacia atrás.

Vio su beyblade incrustado en uno de los pilares de piedra del gimnasio. Giro su vista al plato y vio que el beyblade de Kai seguía girando ferozmente.

–¡Concéntrate, Yuriy!- fue lo único que le dijo Kai y el pelirrojo le miro atentamente y claramente enojado. Él no seria la puta de turno de Kai, no, no lo sería más.

Camino hasta el pilar que tenia incrustado a su Beyblade y lo retiro con un solo jalón de ahí.

–¡prepárate, Kai!- fue lo que dijo Yuriy antes de colocar su Beyblade en el lanzador y prepararse para el duelo.

Kai sonrió con satisfacción y le miro atentamente antes de contestarle.

–siempre lo estoy

---------------------------------------------------

Eran las once de la noche y apenas había terminado de entrenar con Kai,, el sudor perlaba su piel y veia su imagen que le regresaba el espejo de el mismo. había ido al baño para mojarse la cara, y tenia el claro plan que después de eso regresaría a donde se encontraba Kai para continuar entrenando.

–Haz mejorado mucho-escucho una voz provenir tras él, Yuriy pudo ver a Kai reflejado en el mismo espejo que reflejaba su rostro cuando este se posiciono tras el.

–No podía ser de otra forma.- contestó mordaz el pelirrojo en un intento de ocultar el nerviosismo de saberse solo con Kai en el baño del gimnasio.

Kai se acercó a Yuriy para rodearlo con ambos brazos por la cintura.

–¡¿qué hac….- y antes de poder formular su pregunta sintió la lengua de Kai deslizarse por toda la extensión de su cuello haciendo que se le erizará toda la piel.

–Yura…- dijo Kai en susurros, dejando que su calido aliento pegará en la piel del cuello de Yuriy..

Yuriy abrió los ojos de par en par sin poder creer que Kai le haya llamado así, después de todo este tiempo, Kai lo llamaba justo como solía llamarle en un pasado. Pequeñas lagrimas que luchaban por escapar de sus ojos azules se formaron y es que Kai, era al único que le permitía llamarle así, el era el único entre todos que lo llamaba así, solo él y nadie más. Y después de tanto tiempo volvía a escucharle llamándole así.

La mano de Kai se deslizo lentamente hasta posarse sobre el miembro de Yuriy, siendo lo único que lo separaba de un contacto directo el pantalón del pelirrojo.

–Kai…-dijo entre suspiros Yuriy cuando sintió esa parte de su anatomía reaccionar a las caricias de Kai.

Kai había comenzado a morder suavemente el cuello del pelirrojo mientras su mano libre se colaba bajo la camisa de este para recorrer el perfecto abdomen de Yuriy, de su Yuriy.

–Voltéate- ordeno Kai al pelirrojo, quien obedeció sin rechistar. Ambos quedaron uno frente al otro, mirándose intensamente, Kai se acerco a Yuriy y pego su cuerpo tanto al de Yuriy que este podía sentir la parte baja ya despierta del cuerpo de Kai sobre la suya, siendo sus pantalones los que no les permitieran un contacto mas directo.

Kai acerco su rostro al de Yuriy uniendo sus bocas en un beso que poco a poco se fue tornando mas demandante. Yuriy había pasado ambos brazos tras el cuello de Kai y se pegaba tanto como podía al peliazul.

Kai deposito un beso corto sobre los labios de Yuriy para después apoderarse del cuello del pelirrojo, le había comenzado a besar lentamente su cuello y una de sus manos se colaba bajo la camisa del pelirrojo acariciando su espalda, mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse ligeramente sobre las caderas del pelirrojo.

–Kai…nos…ah…nos oirán- Dijo Yuriy , quien ya había empezado a gemir levemente.

–Entonces, trata de no hacer mucho ruido- dijo Kai para después volver a concentrarse en su tarea de besar el cuello de Yuriy.

Yuriy deslizo sus manos a la espalda de Kai y estrujo la tela de la playera de Kai entre sus manos. Se sentía un poco estupido pues momentos atrás se había dicho que esto no volvería a repetirse, pero simplemente el tener a Kai tan cerca hablándole del modo en que lo hacia en antaño derribaba cualquier barrera que intentará alzar entre el y Kai.

Kai había comenzado a desabrochar el pantalón de Yuriy para después bajarlo junto con su ropa interior de un jalón, logrando así liberar el miembro ya despierto de Yuriy. Kai miro por un momento esa parte de la anatomía de Yuriy logrando que este se sonrojará por la manera en que Kai le estaba mirando.

Kai alzo la vista y posos sus ojos granate en los de Yuriy y sonrió de lado para después tomar el miembro de Yuriy con una de sus manos para comenzar a acariciar esa zona tan sensible en el cuerpo de Yuriy arrancándole unos gemidos involuntarios al pelirrojo.

–Está bastante duro aquí- dijo Kai al oído del pelirrojo.

–ca…ah..calla…ah- simplemente Yuriy ya no podía hablar debido al placer que sentía gracias a las caricias de Kai en su miembro.

–Te haré pedir por más.- fue lo que Kai dijo para después dejar de acariciar el miembro de Yuriy . Yuriy lo vio con confusión cuando sintió que Kai le obligaba a recargarse sobre una de las paredes del baño. Kai le miro atentamente mientras poco a poco se hincaba frente al pelirrojo sin perder contacto visual con el.

Yuriy le miraba desde arriba con los ojos acuosos por las lagrimas formadas del gran placer que sentía en aquellos instantes y las mejillas tan rojas, su boca abierta ligeramente era una invitación clara y abierta a apoderarse de esa boca, sin duda para Kai aquella era la imagen más erótica y provocativa que había visto en su vida.

Agacho la cabeza para meter lentamente el miembro de Yuriy en su boca, Yuriy arqueo la espalda al sentir la calidez y humedad de la boca de Kai en su miembro.

Kai comenzó por pasear su lengua sobre toda la longitud del miembro del pelirrojo, degustando el sabor de la piel de Yuriy, para después posarse en la punta del miembro del pelirrojo y comenzar a acariciarla con la lengua en pequeños círculos.

Alzo la vista y vio como Yuriy se tapaba la boca con ambas manos intentando acallar sus gemidos y que nadie les fuera a oír. Kai sonrió de medio lado satisfecho por el placer que le brindaba al pelirrojo y después de aquello se dedico a lo que tenia planeado.

Hacer desfallecer de placer a su pelirrojo.

Engullo de una sola vez el miembro del pelirrojo y con ayuda de una de sus manos comenzó a sacar y meter el miembro de Yuriy en su boca. Yuriy bajo una de sus manos para apoyarla en a cabeza de Kai incitándole a moverse cada vez mas rápido, los gemidos se escapaban de sus boca y el placer le nublaba la vista.

–Kai….ummm…yo…- intento advertirle el pelirrojo de que pronto llegaría al clímax cuando Kai saco de su boca el miembro de Yuriy.

–Aún no.- Dijo Kai para ponerse de pie y obligar a que Yuriy se volteara, quedando la cara del pelirrojo sobre la pared del baño.

Kai se bajo los pantalones junto con su ropa interior y comenzó a besar la espalda del pelirrojo iniciando desde la nuca para acabar en la parte baja de la espalda.

Sonrió maliciosamente cuando llego al trasero del pelirrojo y procedió a introducirle su lengua. Yuriy había puesto ambas manos en la pared, una a cada lado de su rostro y se sintió desfallecer cuando la húmeda y calida lengua de Kai se movía dentro de él.

Kai había dejado de besarle y Yuriy había tronado hecho un gemido de protesta por la interrupción de Kai, quería que Kai siguiera con todo aquello. Kai beso uno de sus hombros para después besar el cuello de Yuriy.

–Te deseo, siempre lo he hecho, nunca he dejado de hacerlo.- susurro Kai contra la húmeda piel del cuello del pelirrojo quién le escuchaba atentamente, se sentía feliz por aquella confesión por parte de Kai pero aún así desear y amar eran dos cosas distintas.

Kai mordió el lóbulo de su oído al mismo tiempo que introducía su miembro en Yuriy.

Kai intento reprimir el gemido que le había causado el sentir el calido y angosto interior de Yuriy rodear su miembro. Yuriy cerro con fuerza sus puños en un intento por acallar sus gemidos y por soportar el ligero dolor que le había causado la intromisión repentina de Kai en él.

Kai no se movió por un rato, esperando a que Yuriy se acostumbrará a él, Yuriy había comenzado a relajarse cuando comenzó a sentir como Kai movía sus caderas.

Ambos gemían. Kai entraba y salía del cuerpo de Yuriy cada vez con mas fuerza, Yuriy gemía junto con Kai cada vez mas fuerte, el placer el estaba consumiendo, pero hubo algo, en algún momento, Kai había posado una de sus manos sobre la suya.

Kai nunca tenia esa clase de gestos tiernos, Kai nunca había sido así, pero mas sin embargo ahí estaba, Kai le estaba tomando de la mano al mismo tiempo que lo embestía fuertemente. Sonrió interiormente el pelirrojo y entrelazo sus dedos con los Kai.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Kai tomara con su mano libre el miembro de Yuriy y comenzará a masturbarlo, esto provocó que Yuriy llegará al clímax mas rápido. Y al hacerlo su interior se contrajo y apretó fuertemente el mimbro de Kai provocando que este también llegará al clímax un segundo después del pelirrojo.

Yuriy arqueo la espalda, y Kai recargo su frente en uno de los hombros de Yuriy. Ese momento de absoluto placer, ese momento que les impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ellos, Una sensación tan gloriosa que desquitaba todo uso de razón.

Yuriy había manchado con su semen la mano de Kai y este se había venido en su interior, por unos segundos mientras se recuperaban de aquella sensación de absoluto placer se mantuvieron sin moverse ni un poco.

Ambos respiraba con dificultad y su piel estaba perlada en sudor. Yuriy alzo la vista y vio que la mano de Kai aun seguía tomando la suya. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero se callo cuando Kai comenzó a hablar.

–Yura, he venido por ti, ven conmigo, vivamos juntos.

Yuriy abrió los ojos de par en par sin poder creer lo que sucedía. ¿qué era lo que acababa de decirle Kai?.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Aquí está el capitulo justo en la fecha en la que acorde. ^^ y antes que nada…

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LEIDO MI HISTORIA! Y ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN DEJADO COMENTARIO!, como verán ya les respondí a todos aquellos que tan amablemente me regalaron una parte de su tiempo para comentar. En este capítulo ocurrieron muchas cosas y para ser sincera me siento nerviosa por las experiencias del pasado que les di a ambos, ojala les hayan gustado, pero siento que como eran muy amigos ambos se comportan de forma distinta cuando están solos que cuando están rodeados de gente. Pero bueno, yo me sentí muy feliz de leer todos sus comentarios y disfrute mucho de este capitulo, en especial por que imaginármelos de niños y bajo en es esas circunstancias se me hacían tan encantadores que casi gritaba de la emoción.

Bueno esta es una historia cortita con una trama algo simple, así que espero no decepcionarlos con la historia. ^^

De nuevo, ¡mil gracias por sus comentarios!, ¡soy muy feliz cuando los leo!.

¡nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Jai Jien!


	3. Fuga

**TOGETHER**

**

* * *

  
**

Los personajes perteneces a Takao Aoki, está historia no ha sido elaborada con fines de lucro.

* * *

**III**

**FUGA**

En una habitación oscura se herejía un enorme cilindro de duro cristal sobre una base plateada que estaba conectada a una de las mejores computadoras que existían en el mundo y que tan amablemente el señor Hiwatari había donado a la abadía.

–¡Es perfecta!.- dijo Boris mientras observaba con un brillo en sus ojos, causado por la emoción de contemplar uno de sus proyectos al fin terminado.

–La construimos con el fin de crear al mejor bey luchador de todos los tiempos.- Dijo un hombre de bata blanca, con unos lentes gruesos de mica roja sobre su nariz aguileña mientras se acercaba a Boris con un cuaderno de notas.

–¡es mejor de lo que pensé!, ¡no puedo esperar a verla funcionar!-comento Boris sin dejar de mirar un instante aquella maquina que parecía ser tan prometedora.

–Y ya tenemos al candidato perfecto- dijo el científico mientras miraba aquel enorme cilindro.

–Es Hiwatari, ¿no?- pregunto Boris al científico, quien lo miraba atentamente con sus ojos verdes tras el cristal de las gafas.

–Lamento decepcionarlo pero el joven Hiwatari no cumple con las características genéticas para el experimento.- esta respuesta sorprendió a Boris, quien volteo a ver de inmediato al científico de manera inquisidora.- El joven Ivanov, ese es el chico que debe estar ahí.

Boris sonrió con la boca torcida, sin duda esperaba que Kai Hiwatari fuese el mas adecuado para dicho papel, pero si no se podía ni modos, el joven Ivanov, Yuriy Ivanov no era alguien despreciable. Sería sin duda un elemento muy divertido de usar.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, y se encontró entre las cuatro paredes grises de la habitación de Kai, volteo la cabeza para ver a Kai dormido a su lado, boca arriba, tan tranquilo, tan sereno, le miro un poco mas sin poder creer que el estuviera ahí, siendo Kai lo primero que veia al despertar. Suspiró profusamente e imagino cada uno de sus días colmados de mil amaneceres con Kai a su lado. Sin duda esa era la mejor forma de iniciar el día.

Vio el techo del cuarto de Kai y recordó lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

-----------------**FLASH BACK**---------------

Yuriy abrió sus ojos sin poder creer aún las palabras que Kai le había dicho. Si menos mal se equivocaba, estaba seguro que Kai le había dicho que venia por el. ¿estaba soñando?, se pregunto al sentir lo irreal de todo aquello, pero sentir a Kai aun en se interior y la mano de él sobre la suya le confirmaban que eso no era posible.

–no tienes que contestarme ahora-dijo Kai mientras lamía el lóbulo del oído de Yuriy.- Mañana yo me iré de este lugar, si decides venir conmigo te estaré esperando en la entrada de la abadía a las 12:00 de la noche, no esperare mas allá de media hora. Piénsalo- esto ultimo lo dijo con voz apagada.

No era que Yuriy no quisiera ir con él pero la situación le parecía tan irreal que no sabía que contestar, quería gritar de felicidad, arrojarse a los brazos de Kai y llenarlo de besos como el completo idiota enamorado que era, no le importaría verse absurdo o como quinceañera enamorada al hacer eso, pero también quería voltearse a ver a Kai y preguntarle "¿qué significa todo esto?", necesitaba escuchar salir de la boca de Kai aquellas palabras que le pondrían una sonrisa de bobo en su rostro el resto de su vida para poder convencerse de que no estaba soñando.

Pero ninguna de esas ideas tuvo un inicio mas allá de su mente. Kai había vuelto a empujar en su interior.

–¡maldición!...ah…Yuriy eres tan estrecho que…ah…-Kai volvió a mover sus caderas sobre el trasero de Yuriy invistiendo al pelirrojo de nuevo. Yuriy sintió un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo a cada embestida de Kai, se sentía tan excitado que apenas podía pensar coherentemente. Entonces comprendió que esa noche seria, quizás no la única ni la primera, pero si una noche muy larga.

------------**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**---------------

Yuriy se sonrojo ligeramente al recordar que a pesar de haber hecho el amor dos veces en el baño continuaron apenas Kai cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Se sentó en la cama y sintió recorrer el dolor de la parte baja de su espalda por todo su cuerpo. Y a pesar de eso se sentía feliz, Kai le había pedido vivir con él, Kai había ido por él. Kai no era alguien de palabras dulces, ni mucho menos una persona que saltaría a los brazos de alguien para llorar de felicidad y gritar un te amo a todo pulmón.

Al pensar en ello, no pudo evitar reprimir una risa, si Kai en algún momento hiciese eso con él, sabría que Kai había enloquecido. Miro a Kai dormir y le vio tan tranquilo, vio que la sabana le cubría la parte baja de su cuerpo y dejaba ver la desvergonzada perfección de su abdomen bien marcado. Incitado por la hermosa y nívea piel del peliazul que parecía ser de porcelana osó tocar la perfección de aquel hermoso dios que estaba tendido en su lecho con su dedo medio, marco el contorno de los músculos de Kai, deleitándose por el maravilloso tacto que sentía bajo su dedo de la suave y calida piel, se atrevió a ponerse encima de Kai recargando su peso en sus cuatro extremidades, no quería que aquel hermoso dios despertará, no aun, no hasta que hiciera lo que tenía planeado.

Llevo su boca hasta el cuello de Kai y lamió lentamente toda la longitud de este, deposito un pequeño beso sobre esta para después con una de sus manos recorrer el torso desnudo de Kai.

Aquella esbelta y atlética figura del dueño de dranzer haría suspirar hasta a un dios, Yuriy miro una vez mas el rostro sereno de Kai y sintió que su juego estaba llegando demasiado lejos, pero no podía evitarlo, quería un poco mas, solo un poco mas, o todo lo que aquel maravilloso cuerpo pudiese brindarle.

Poso uno de sus dedos en los pezones de Kai y comenzó a jugar con este y su lengua se movía juguetona sobre el cuello de Kai. El aire frió de aquel lugar pego contra su cuerpo desnudo y aun así a pesar de ello sentía un calor inminente rodear todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo ignorar de manera olímpica aquel frió espeluznante característico de Rusia, aun sí el frió fuera tan intenso y apenas soportable el seguiría sintiendo tanto calor por verse aprovecharse del cuerpo de Kai.

Dejo un momento de besar el cuello de Kai para después sonreír traviesamente, sin duda haría despertar a Kai de una manera muy placentera. Y con este fin se sentó sobre el miembro de Kai, con sus piernas a cada lado de la cintura de este, Kai gimió por lo bajo para después tomar a Yuriy por la cintura.

Yuriy sonrió para si y pronto comenzó a sentir la dureza del miembro de Kai bajo el. Gimió levemente ante la sensación y cerró los ojos para solo concentrarse en eso y al abrirlos y bajar al mirada se topo con la hermosa mirada escarlata de Kai.

–si pretendes despertarme así a diario entonces jamás saldremos de la cama.- dijo Kai para después levantar un poco a Yuriy y dejarlo caer nuevamente sobre su ya erecto miembro. Un gemido se escucho por parte de ambos. Yuriy sonrió traviesamente y movió de nuevo sus caderas para ver atento como Kai entrecerraba los ojos por el placer.

–entonces tendremos que comer en la cama.- dijo Yuriy mientras miraba atento el rostro del peliazul. Se recostó sobre el peliazul y comenzó a besar el cuello de Kai para después comenzar a deslizar su lengua hasta llegar a uno de los pezones de Kai y comenzar a lamerlo lentamente. Kai gimió por lo bajo y Yuriy esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción por saber que el y nadie mas que él era el causante de los gemidos del peliazul. Y con cortos besos comenzó a descender, cuando llego a la orilla de la sabana que separa su boca de su objetivo alzo la vista para ver a Kai con lascivia, sentía su cara arder, pero quería hacer desfallecer a Kai de placer aunque muriera por dentro de los nervios que sentía.

–hazlo-dijo Kai entre suspiros.

Yuriy obedeció y quito la sabana que le impedía llegar a su objetivo y cuando lo hizo tuvo una vista en primer plano del miembro erecto de Kai. Se relamió los labios y sintió que sus mejillas le ardían, seguramente estaría tan rojo como un tomate.

Aun así posiciono su boca sobre el miembro de Kai, primero con su lengua acaricio la punta de este y escucho un ronco gemido proveniente de Kai. Sonrió al pensar que lo siguiente que haría solo haría desfallecer de placer al dueño de dranzer.

Poco a poco lo introdujo todo a su boca, Kai emitió un gemido y Yuriy se sintió contento de haber logrado su objetivo, y poco a poco comenzó a sacar y meter el miembro de Kai de su boca, después saco el miembro de Kai de su boca y con su mano lo tomo, comenzó a pasear su lengua por toda la longitud de este y poso su lengua en la punta de este y comenzó a mover su lengua en círculos sobre este.

Alzo la mirada y vio a Kai mirándole atentamente a lo que hacia con los ojos húmedos del placer, Yuriy sintió de repente un bochorno y dedujo que necesitaba sentir a Kai, se levanto y miro a Kai atentamente, sonrió picadamente y sin dejar de mirar los hermosos ojos escarlatas de el se sentó poco a poco en el miembro de Kai, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarse por el hecho de no haber preparación previa, el miembro de Kai iba entrando en el cuerpo de Yuriy conforme este descendía, al principio le resulto doloroso, incluso molesto pero aun así sabría que poco tiempo duraría aquella sensación.

Cuando por fin el miembro de Kai estuvo totalmente dentro de el se quedo sentado unos instantes sin hacer nada, a Kai le había parecido mas que delicioso ver como Yuriy se sentaba sobre el, ver el como el lo introducía en su interior había supuesto una hermosa imagen digna de ver, ahora podía pensar muy pocas cosas, pues la calida y estrecha entrada de Yuriy rodeando su miembro no le ayudaba en nada para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Una vez que Yuriy se hubo acostumbrado a la intromisión de Kai en su interior se alzo con ayuda de sus manos apoyadas en el abdomen de Kai para después dejarse caer de nuevo.

Tanto el como su amado Kai gimieron ante tal acto, Kai había comenzado a mover sus caderas hacia arriba y abajo en busca de mas, Yuriy se sonrojo al sentir las manos de Kai en sus caderas.

Kai se sentó sin salir de Yuriy y abrazo al pelirrojo con ambos brazos.

–hazlo otra vez- ordenó Kai

Yuriy volvió a alzarse, esta vez con ayuda de las manos de Kai que le sostenían por la cintura. Kai salio casi en su totalidad cuando Yuriy bajo de nuevo de golpe, introduciendo nuevamente el miembro de Kai en su interior, un gemido se escucho por parte de ambos. Yuriy repitió unas cuantas veces la misma acción hasta que Kai comenzó a mover su caderas en busca de mas, con cada embestida los movimientos de Kai se tornaban mas rápidos, mas feroces en busca de satisfacerse a él y a su Yuriy.

Los movimientos aumentaron, se hicieron cada vez mas rápidos, Yuriy beso a Kai, uniendo sus bocas en un beso exigente, la piel de ambos se perlaba por el sudor y su cuerpo desde hace tiempo atrás había dejado de resentir el frío del lugar.

"_Ojala siempre pueda estar a tu lado"_ – se atrevió a pensar Yuriy mientras alzaba su vista al techo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas de puro placer, cuando sintió que el miembro de Kai toco un punto en su interior que mando calidas olas de placer por todo su cuerpo, arqueo la espalda y poso ambas manos en los hombros de Kai para sostenerse y mantener el equilibrio, su cabeza se inclino hacia atrás y de su boca el calido aliento choco con el gélido aire del lugar creando unas pequeñas nubecitas que se disipaban tan pronto como se creaban.

Aquel cuarto le pareció parte de algún paisaje irreal, aquellos instantes de inmenso placer le parecieron durar tanto como un siglo y tan poco como un suspiro, Kai intento ahogar un gemido que salio de sus labios cuando se encontró en la misma situación de Yuriy, cerro sus ojos color granate y sintió la estreches de Yuriy apretar deliciosamente su miembro cuando este hubo llegado al clímax, esto provoco que el también lo hiciera, sintió el calido semen de Yuriy resbalar por su abdomen al tiempo que llenaba el interior del pelirrojo de su esencia.

"_Ojala esto jamás termine"_

* * *

Hoy era el día de la partida de Kai, y le había pedido que fuera con él. Al principio esto le había sorprendido, creía que aquellas palabras que habían salido de la boca de Kai eran una ilusión creada por su amor, pero no era así, Kai realmente le había pedido que fuera con él.

Y desde que habían terminado de "hacerlo" en el cuarto de Kai, su día había transcurrido tranquilamente, ambos habían ido a entrenar e ido a comer. Todo parecía tan normal que era difícil imaginarse que Kai planeaba irse esa misma noche.

Al principio le encanto la idea, había decidido ir con el como una jovencita enamorada, pero con forme el tiempo pasaba surgían miles de preguntas en su cabeza que le hacían dudar de su decisión.

¿y si se aburre de mi?

¿y si no lleno sus expectativas?

¿y si le doy problemas?

Y si… ese era el inicio de aquellas nada gratas preguntas que le carcomían el alma, y le colmaban de dudas, él no quería ser una carga para Kai, tampoco quería ser insuficiente para él.

* * *

**23:15**

Kai le esperaría hasta las doce de la noche y solo tenia cuarenta y cinco minutos para tomar una decisión, hacer sus maletas y prepararse para ir con Kai.

Acaba de salirse de bañar y vestía su ropa favorita, aquella ropa que consistía en una combinación de colores de blanco, naranja y múltiples cinturones azul fuerte.

Llegó a su cuarto y entró cerrando tras de si su puerta.

Tenía un poco de miedo al mañana, no tenía idea de lo que pudiera pasar, quizás mañana Kai lo amará mas que hoy, quizás lo comenzará a odiar, quizás aquella invitación salida de un sueño se convertiría en su pesadilla, quizás… muchas cosas podían suceder.

Se dejo caer sobre su cama de espaladas y miro el techo de piedra gris de la abadía, podrían suceder muchas cosas en el futuro, este podía ser tan incierto que le estaba causando tantas dudas, pero hoy…el hoy amaba a Kai, el hoy quería estar con él.

No tenía que pensar en nada, solo tenía que vivir el hoy, ya mañana el haría todo lo posible por que Kai lo amará, por que no lo odiara, el día de mañana les daría frente y solución a los problemas que surgieran ese día pero hoy, el hoy amaba a Kai, el hoy quería estar con él.

Y sin mas se levanto de su cama y se alisto para preparar sus maletas, no debía de temer al mañana, el sin importar lo que sucediera estaría con Kai.

* * *

**23:35**

Escucho como la puerta de su habitación se abría, la luz del pasillo vació se filtro en su oscuro cuarto, tan rápido como se hubo abierto la puerta esta se cerró, cuando volteo para ver de quien se trataba vio un rostro que le resultaba muy familiar para él.

–¿qué pasa…-iba a preguntar al individuo cuando sintió la gran mano de este apresarle el cuello con fuerza.

–¡No te iras!, ¡no lo permitiré!- contesto este mordazmente con los ojos grises inyectados con sangre.

Yuriy sintió que se asfixiaba, la vista se le comenzó a nublar y su cuarto le comenzó a parecer mas oscuro, las imágenes que recibían sus ojos se comenzaban a distorsionar, abrió la boca intentando respirar pero era inútil, aquel agarre era demasiado fuerte.

–Bryan..¿por…que?-logró preguntar Yuriy con dificultad.

–¡por que te amo!- contesto ferozmente Bryan mientras miraba a Yuriy fijamente.

Como pudo Yuriy alzó sus brazos y consiguió posarlos sobre el brazo de Bryan que le sostenía por el cuello. Comenzó aplicar toda la fuerza que podía reunir en esos instantes para safarse del agarre de quien consideró su amigo. Pero sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes.

Entonces se le ocurrió una manera para safarse de él, pateo a Bryan tan fuerte como pudo en la espinilla, este aunque intentó aguantar el dolor y no soltar a Yuriy aflojo el agarre que tenía sobre este.

Yuriy aprovecho para retirar la mano de Bryan de su cuello y huir, cuando logró quitar la mano de este de si corrió hacia la puerta, estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de tomar la manija entre sus manos cuando sintió un fuerte tirón de su cabello.

Bryan le había jalado del cabello evitando así que este pudiera llegar a la puerta.

–¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!, ¡NUNCA!, ¡JAMÁS TE PERDERÉ!- sentencio mordazmente Bryan mientras tiraba boca abajo a Yuriy y se ponía sobre el. -¡jamás!, ¡no permitiré que nadie te aleje de mi!, ¿lo entiendes?.

Yuriy no podía moverse ni quitarse de encima a Bryan por mucho que lo intentará, estiró su mano derecha hacia la puerta en un intentó de alcanzarla y que fue frustrado por su agresor.

–Kai-susurro Yuriy mientras veia hacia la puerta, se sintió tan miserable, estaba tan cerca de él y no podía llegar.

–¡haré que jamás lo vuelvas a mencionar a ese bastardo!- dijo Bryan en un ataque de cólera que le llevo a golpear a Yuriy fuertemente en la cabeza, haciendo que este se fuera sumiendo en la inconciencia poco a poco.

Yuriy sintió que su vista se le nublaba, no podía ver nada claramente, y la poca luz que lograba filtrarse por debajo de la puerta era la única existente en aquel lugar cubierto de tinieblas.

-Kai-susurro nuevamente para después recibir una serie de golpes furiosos en su cabeza por parte de Bryan, un liquido calido había comenzado a deslizarse por su rostro, sentía que no podría mas, el solo quería estar con quien amaba, ¿qué había de malo en ello?, ¿por qué no podía estar con quien era su felicidad?.

"_¿por qué?"_

* * *

**00:50**

Estaba todo oscuro, su vista era borrosa, no podía enfocar con claridad las imágenes, intento moverse pero no pudo, abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al recordar que Bryan le había golpeado hasta que cayó inconsciente sobre el piso de su cuarto, recordó que él iba a reunirse con Kai a las doce, Kai le iba esperar hasta esa hora.

Entonces fue cuando su mente se despertó por completo y pudo atar cabos, la visión de su cuarto oscuro se hizo clara y aunque intento moverse no lo lograba, algo le impedía hacerlo, miro hacia sus muñecas y vio que estaba atado a los barrotes de la cama, sus pies estaban en la misma condición, entonces fue cuando entendió que las cosas aun no habían acabado.

Volteo a su lado izquierdo y vio que Bryan le miraba desde una silla en su cuarto, en cuento este vio que Yuriy se despertó se acerco a este, mirándole desde lo alto.

–La hora limite era a las doce, ¿no?.

–¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó furioso Yuriy.

–lo oí por accidente.- dijo socarronamente mientras su boca se deformaba en una sonrisa cruel.- Pasan de las doce, el se debió haber marchado ya, seguramente pensó que lo rechazaste cuando vio que no llegaste. El no te volverá a buscar.

Dijo Bryan para después sentarse a lado de Yuriy , extendió la mano para tomar la mejilla de este pero el pelirrojo movió su cara a un lado en una muestra clara de rechazo a Bryan.

Este le miro con enojo y tomo del mentón a Yuriy obligándole a voltear la cara y mirarlo.

–El no regresará por ti, el piensa que le rechazaste, Kai te ha dejado aquí, pero yo no, yo estaré aquí para ti, siempre a tu lado.

Yuriy había comenzado a llorar, por mas que quería evitarlo no pudo contener su llanto, tenía la felicidad al alcance de sus manos y por un estupido momento de duda la había perdido.

–Kai-volvió a susurrar_- "piensa que lo rechace, que lo abandone"-_ pensó para si.

–¡hare que olvides ese nombre!- sentencio Bryan para después ponerse encima de Yuriy y pasear su lengua sobre el cuello de este.

Yuriy intento moverse tanto como pudo para quitarse de encima a Bryan pero todo fue inútil, en cuanto intento gritar Bryan aprovecho para besarle. Las lagrimas no cesaban de derramarse de sus ojos, todas y cada una de sus lagrimas cristalinas se deslizaban por su rostro para después caer en su blanca almohada.

–¡Es inútil!, ¡no te resistas!, ¡entiende que Kai no volverá!. ¡No lo hagas doloroso para ti!. Dijo Bryan para comenzar a colar su mano bajo la playera de Yuriy.

Yuriy no paraba de llorar, de alguna forma sabia que era cierto, Kai le dijo que le esperaría hasta las doce y ya pasaba de la hora, seguramente el debió haber pensado que el había rechazado su propuesta y se había ido sin él.

Kai se había ido. Sintió que su corazón se estrujaba en dolor, las lagrimas no paraban de caer.

_¿Por qué las cosas tenían que terminar así?_

_¿por qué?_

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA**

¡Muchas gracias por leer está historia y lamento mucho al tardanza!, es que en está ocasión tuve problemas para realizar el lemon O.o, si, así como lo oyen, se supone que después de haber escrito dos capítulos con lemon no me deberían dar problemas estas escenas pero en está ocasión había algo que no me satisfacía del todo, había algo en el lemon que no me gustaba y así que lo reescribí hasta que mas o menos pude reflejar lo que quería =.= pero aún así siento que me falló un poco. Supongo que a veces sucede, pero resulta frustrante.

¡Siento muchísimo la tardanza!, ¡hontoni gomen nasai! Y para colmo entregó un capitulo pequeño, para el próximo capitulo lo sacaré tan rápido como pueda y será mas largo.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, sus comentarios me hacen inmensamente feliz!. Y bueno, como dije está historia es de trama sencilla así que ya nos acercamos al final pues la trama no da para más capítulos. Espero no decepcionarlas con el final.

Bueno, realmente me disculpo, perdón por la tardanza, ustedes que son tan lindos y buenos lectores, tanto como los que leen y no dejan comentario como los que leen y dejan comentarios, me siento mal por tardar tanto, nyaaa ¡gomen nasai!. U.U

¡Cuidense muchote!

JAI JIEN!


	4. Pain

**IV**

**PAIN**

Sus huellas se marcaban en la nieve, ese día no estaba nevando, incluso parecia ser soleado, pero eso era imposible en Rusia, no había días como tales, aunque el cielo estuviese despejado nunca mostraba un sol brillante y gigantesco capaz de derretir la nieve que imperaba ahí, simplemente ese día no nevaba.

Bryan Kutzenov había sido elegido para entrar en la abadía Balkov después de haber demostrado sus habilidades como un bey luchador, había superado con creces a muchos bey luchadores de distintas partes del país y había logrado hacerse un lugar en la abadía junto con otros chicos.

La abadía le parecía increíblemente imponente, por mas que le hubieran contado del aspecto de está y se la hubiese imaginado un millón de veces jamás pensó que fuese tan gigantesca e imponente.

Las gigantescas puertas metálicas se abrieran frente a los que serian los nuevos integrantes, lugar donde serían sometidos a un arduo entrenamiento que no todos podrían superar, pero el estaba mas que decidido a eso y más, él no solo soportaría el intenso entrenamiento si no que se haría un lugar en el torneo mundial y representaría a Rusia.

Unos hombres altos de ropas negras con capucha les guiaron por uno de los lúgubres pasillos del lugar para mostrarles sus respectivas habitaciones y de paso el gimnasio, lugar en el que deberían estar a las seis de la mañana del siguiente día para comenzar con sus respectivos entrenamientos.

Ese día les habían traído como locos por toda la abadía con el fin de mostrarles las instalaciones para así evitar cualquier retraso que pudiese suscitar el desconocimiento del lugar. Al final del día cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, todos hechos polvo.

Bryan suspiro pesadamente y paso una de sus manos por su cabello lavanda, antes de poder posar su mano sobre la manija escucho el rechinido de una puerta. Volteo a ver a su lado izquierdo, justo donde provenía el sonido y vio salir a un chico pelirrojo de ojos de un azul opaco, ojos sin brillo, pero un chico imponente de mirada penetrante, el pelirrojo paso a lado de él sin decir nada y se alejo de el.

En toda la noche no había dejado de pensar en aquel misterioso chico, con ese porte tan imponente y elegante que el se sintió atraído apenas lo vio, tenia ganas de hablarle pero no tenia idea de cómo hacerlo. Quizás ahora no supiera como acercarse a ese chico pero seguramente ya encontraría la manera de hacerlo.

Bryan lo recordaba perfectamente, como si hubiese sido ayer, ese fue el día en que conoció a Yuriy, no podría olvidarlo de ninguna manera. Desde ese día él siempre lo espero, se esforzó por conocerlo, entenderlo, por que a cada segundo que pasara a su lado ganará un lugar en el corazón del pelirrojo, siempre lo hizo o al menos eso procuraba, ansioso, furioso, paciente, amoroso, sin importar el dolor que la espera le causaba siempre lo hizo pero hoy su paciencia se ha agotado.

En cuanto oyó la propuesta de Kai supo que Yuriy se iría de su lado, Bryan podía consentir que amará a otro, inclusive que prefiriera a Kai antes que a él, a pesar que ello le pusiera furioso, pero lo que no podía consentir ni permitir es que se fuera de su lado.

Por eso tuvo que hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

La nieve caía lentamente sobre su cabeza, su hermoso cabello azul se dedicaba a recibir la nieve al igual que todo su cuerpo, recargado sobre uno de los pilares de la entrada miraba hacia el insondable y oscurecido cielo. Una noche sin luna ni estrellas, eso fue lo que vio, bajo su escarlata mirada y miro la abadía, su ceño se frunció en un notorio gesto de enfado.

–tsk, ¡maldición!.- dijo para después comenzar a caminar, sus pasos quedaban marcados sobre la nieve, pasos que poco después serian borrados por la que caía del cielo.

* * *

Yuriy intentaba quitarse a Bryan de encima con movimientos torpes y limitados de su cuerpo, pero todo aquello era inútil, Bryan había metido la mano bajo su playera y acariciaba la blanca piel de su abdomen mientras su lengua recorría el cuello de este.

–¡¿por qué?!- preguntó Yuriy totalmente desesperado.

–por que te ibas a ir de mi lado.- fue la simple respuesta de Bryan a la pregunta del pelirrojo, el chico de cabellos color lavanda miro por un momento a Yuriy para toparse con sus ojos azules, ojos que no paraban de derramar lagrimas, por un instante sintió un poco de remordimiento por lo que había hecho, pero no quería perderlo, no quería perder a Yuriy. No quería dárselo a Kai.

Intentó juntar su boca con la de Yuriy pero este giro la cabeza hacia otro lado sin mirarlo ni una sola vez.

–¿te haces el digno?, entiende, Kai se fue, el jamás volverá por ti. El ya no estará nunca más a tu lado.- Al decir esto el pelirrojo cerró con fuerza sus ojos tratando de impedir que mas lagrimas fueran derramadas, pero aquello no sirvió de nada, estas simplemente no paraban de salir.

Bryan le tomo con ambas manos del rostro y le obligo a voltearse para así poderlo besar, su lengua se paseaba sobre los labios del pelirrojo exigiendo una entrada que nunca seria concedida por voluntad, así que molesto por su terquedad de no ceder ante él mordió fuertemente su labio inferior, haciendo que este abriera un poco la boca por el dolor, aquel gesto le basto para introducir su lengua a la calida cavidad del pelirrojo, se topo con la lengua de este y comenzó a acariciarla.

Yuriy parecía no responder a ninguna de sus caricias, simplemente no se movía ya, y cuando lo hacia era para seguir su ya perdida pelea por desatarse, bajo su boca hacia su cuello y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente.

Su mano que permanecía bajo la camisa del pelirrojo subió lentamente hasta toparse con uno de sus pezones, el cual comenzó a acariciar, Yuriy intentó contener inútilmente un gemido, se sentía pésimo, no quería que su cuerpo reaccionara ante las caricias de aquel chico al que había considerado como su amigo. Por ello decidió morderse los labios, tenia planeado contrarrestar el placer que podría sentir con el dolor de atravesar la fina piel de sus labios con los dientes.

–¡no te resistas!- dijo Bryan en un susurro para después ir bajando su mano lentamente hacia toparse con la virilidad del pelirrojo.- ¡no sabes cuantas veces desee tenerte así!

Yuriy se removió una vez mas con desesperación, sus dientes se clavaban fieramente en su labio inferior haciéndole sangrar, aquel dolor contrarresto por un momento el placer que sintió cuando Bryan posó su mano en esa parte tan sensible de su anatomía.

Bryan alzo la vista y vio un hilillo de sangre emanar del labio de Yuriy. Se acercó lentamente y con la lengua limpio aquella sangre, Yuriy cerró los ojos fuertemente e intento pensar en cualquier otra cosa que le brindará paz, que lo alejará de todo aquello.

–¡Si te resistes, esto te dolerá!-dijo Bryan con una voz claramente henchida de lujuria.

–¡no tanto como a ti!- se escucho la voz de Kai, clara, autoritaria y firme inundar aquel oscuro cuarto, Yuriy abrió de par en par los ojos sin poder creer aquello, intento mirar hacia la puerta pero el cuerpo de Bryan le tapaba la vista.

Yuriy intento decir su nombre pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió, Bryan había detenido todo movimiento al escuchar la voz del poseedor de dranzer, y sus ojos se abrieron de para en par mostrando el desconcierto que le embargaba, cuando quiso voltearse para mirar a Kai fue recibido por el puño de este.

Kai le tomo de la ropa y le quito de encima de Yuriy, le tiro al piso para después comenzar a asestarle una serie de golpes en el rostro. Cuando vio que este comenzaba a escupir sangre por la boca se levanto de el y miro a Yuriy.

–¡Kai!-susurro el pelirrojo aun sin poder creer que todo aquello no fuera un sueño. Kai se acercó a Yuriy y comenzó a desatar el nudo que mantenía inmóvil su mano izquierda.-¿cómo supiste?

–no lo sabia- contestó Kai sin mirarlo mientras liberaba la mano de este.

–¿entonces…

–Te dije que venía por ti, en mis planes no estaba el aceptar un no de tu parte…aunque tuviera que forzarte a venir conmigo. –interrumpió Kai para después posar su granate mirada sobre la del pelirrojo, le miro atentamente, viendo cada detalle del rostro de este y se percató de que el labio de Yuriy comenzaba a inflamarse. Le miro una ultima vez antes de acercarse lentamente y unir sus labios a los de él en un beso superficial pero tierno.

Una vez roto el beso Yuriy le miro atentamente sintiendo que las lagrimas amenazaban nuevamente con salir pero está vez vio como Kai abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, gesto que fue acompañado por el sonido de un vidrio quebrándose, pocos segundos pasaron cuando vio que la sangre de Kai comenzaba a mancharle el rostro. Las rodillas de Kai se doblaron y este apenas logró apoyar los brazos sobre la cama, las blancas sabanas de está se mancharon de su sangre .

Yuriy vio que detrás de Kai estaba Bryan con tan solo la boquilla de una botella en su mano, el rostro de este se había deformado en una sonrisa sádica, su pupila parecía haberse hecho mas pequeña y su vista penetrante era algo amenazante.

–¡no te lo llevarás!- sentencio Bryan para luego tomar a Kai por los pies y comenzarlo a arrastrar. Bryan había acomodado de tal forma a Kai que este iba boca arriba, sintiendo el frío del suelo sobre su espalda.

Al ver esto Yuriy comenzó a desatar su otra mano de manera desesperada, quería hacer aquello rápido pero los nudos estaban muy bien hechos como para deshacerlos tan fácilmente.

Bryan que llevaba a rastras tras de si a Kai, sintió un fuerte golpe en su nuca, haciéndolo tambalear y soltar los pies de Kai para sostenerse a la pared mas cercana para así evitar caer.

La vista se le nublo un instante y cuando por fin se hubo recuperado vio a Kai agacharse para recoger su beyblade del piso, entonces entendió que este le había golpeado con dranzer. ¿cuándo se había puesto de pie?, en el momento en que lo soltó seguramente, pero ¿cuándo había sacado su beyblade?, ¿y como si se supone que estaba medio inconsciente?.

–¡estoy harto de esto!, ¡no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo!-dijo Kai antes de lanzarse contra Bryan, cerró su puño y lo estrello con todas sus fuerzas contra la cara de este, el golpe hizo retroceder abruptamente al pelilavanda haciendo que su cabeza chocara contra la pared del lugar y después cayera sobre sus rodillas. Kai le tomo del cabello y le miro sádicamente.

–¡Yura es mío!- y después soltó a Bryan y este cayo al suelo inconciente.

Kai volteo a ver a Yuriy y le ayudo a desatar uno de su pies, mientras el pelirrojo se encargaba de desatar el otro.

Una vez libre, Yuriy tomo su maleta y salio corriendo tras de Kai, Kai se volteo un instante y extendió su mano hacia el, Yuriy sonrió levemente y encantado tomo su mano. Ambos habían logrado salir de las instalaciones de la abadía, se dirigían a la puerta que los llevaría fuera de aquel lugar cuando Kai se detuvo abruptamente logrando que Yuriy hiciese lo mismo.

–¡Boris!-dijo furioso Kai

Boris estaba parado en la puerta principal mirándolos tras aquella nauseabunda mascara negra. Sonrió socarronamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

–¿a dónde van con tanta prisa?, Kai, ¡acabas de llegar, deberías quedarte un poco mas con nosotros!

–Lo dudo Boris, este lugar me da asco. –contesto Kai para después comenzar a avanzar cerniendo con mayor fuerza su mano a la de Yuriy.

Estaba mas que decidido a salir de aquel lugar a cualquier costo cuando varios hombres de traje negro les rodearon.

–¡¿qué significa esto Boris?!-espeto furioso Kai mientras Yuriy miraba alrededor en busca de una posible salida, pero no lograba encontrar ni una sola, estaban totalmente rodeados por aquellos hombres.

Kai le soltó y saco de uno de sus bolso sus beyblade y apunto hacia Boris.

–¡Saldremos de aquí a cualquier costo!.

Yuriy imito a Kai, sacó de su bolsillo se beyblade, junto su espalda a la de Kai y escucho susurrar a Kai.

–Después de esto, tengo algo importante que decirte, Yura.

Yuriy miro por un momento a Kai, y vio como este no despegaba su escarlata mirada de Boris. Asintió y volvió su vista a su objetivo. Definitivamente tendrían que salir de esto.

* * *

–¡viejo, esto se ve grave!, ¿en serio se recuperará?.

–El doctor dijo que si, Tyson.

–pero no lo hará nunca si no lo dejamos descansar.

–Ray tiene razón chicos, hay que dejarlo descansar.

Esas voces… si menos mal recordaba eran de esos mocosos, pero, ¿por qué oía esas voces?. Esto no tenia coherencia, si menos el recordaba, había traicionado a los blade breakers y se unió a los demoliton Boys para llevarse a Yura, ¡Yura!, ¡eso es!.

Abrió los ojos y miro agitado a su alrededor en busca de Yuriy, pero en toda aquella habitación no había ni rastro del pelirrojo.

–¡Kai que bueno que despertarse, creímos que estabas muerto viejo!.

Kai volteo a ver mas que desconcertado a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, todo aquello era tan confuso.

–Deberíamos dejarlo descansar.

–¿qué pasó?- pregunto Kai mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros exigiéndoles una respuesta.

–Pues..bueno.. hace tres días te encontramos tirado frente al hotel muy mal herido, todos nos asustamos mucho y te trajimos aquí.

Kai se había quedado atónito, ¿cómo era que había sucedido todo aquello?, si menos mal recordaba, el había estado peleando contra los sirvientes de Boris, él y Yura había acabado fácilmente con la mitad, pero aquellos tipos no dejaban de aparecer uno tras otro y las cosas se iban tornando cada vez mas feas.

Y después de aquello ningún recuerdo estaba claro, lo único que sabia era que Yuriy seguía en esa maldita abadía, intentó ponerse de pie pero un dolor en sus costillas le hizo volver a sentarse.

–¡aún no estas bien!, ¡no deberías esforzarte!-dijo Ray mientras le miraba con preocupación.

Aun así con el dolor y todo se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse la horrible pijama azul que traía puesta, tomo su ropa que estaba perfectamente bien doblada en una de las sillas de la habitaron comenzó a cambiarse.

–¡Oye Kai estas mal!, ¿lo entiendes?, ¡debes quedarte aquí!-dijo Tyson en un intento por detenerlo.

–¡cállate, no he pedido tu opinión!- contesto mordaz Kai mientras miraba de modo amenazador a sus ex compañeros.

–¡esta bien, haz lo que quieras, para la otra te dejáremos morir!- contestó molesto Tyson para después salir molesto de la habitación con Kenny tras el.

–¡Kai no se por que estas tan molesto, pero no deberías ser así!, ¡todos te hemos ayudado aun cuando nos…

–¿los traicione, cuando ni siquiera quería estar con ustedes?- interrumpió Kai a Ray mientras se colocaba su característica bufanda blanca.- …yo jamás les pedí que me ayudarán.-dijo para después tomar su chamarra blanca y salir del cuarto ignorando las quejas de Ray.

El tenía algo más importante que hacer que escuchar quejarse a sus ex compañeros de equipo. Camino con paso firme y rápido ignorando aquel punzante dolor. El no podía esperar a curarse sabiendo que Yura estaba en aquel maldito lugar, encerrado con el psicópata de Boris y su fan obsesivo de Bryan, simplemente no podía quedarse quieto y esperar a curarse.

Había legado a la abadía, se paro frente a la entrada y no encontró ninguna clase de vigilancia en esta, eso era algo extremadamente raro, pero aunque aquello le diera mala espina se adentro a esta, sabía que no era una buena idea y que seguramente ya le estaban esperando pero aún así pensaba arriesgarse, por Yura, por él, por todo lo que significaba Yuriy en su vida no pensaba dejarlo atrás, ¡eso jamás!, ¡al menos no de nuevo!.

Se adentro en la abadía y se paro frente a la gran puerta metálica que daba al interior de esta, la empujo y para su gran sorpresa esta estaba abierta. El entró al lugar cuidándose de que nadie estuviera esperándole ahí dentro con alguna trampa. Todo el lugar estaba oscuro así que se vio forzado a agudizar el odio ya que no podía ver con claridad.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro del lugar las puertas se cerraron fuertemente tras de él y miles de velas comenzaron a encenderse simultáneamente iluminando aquel lugar.

Sus ojos tardaron un poco a acostumbrarse a la repentina iluminación del lugar, pero cuando lo hicieron se llevo una gran sorpresa.

Yuriy estaba frente a él, tenía algunas heridas que estaban cubiertas por banditas y vendas, pero parecía verse bien, le miraba fijamente sin decir nada, su expresión serena parecía algo inmutable, parecía que no le había sucedido nada malo.

–¡vamonos!-dijo Kai para acercarse a Yuriy y tomarlo de la mano, pero apenas lo hubo intentado cuando Yuriy dio un paso atrás y movió bruscamente su mano evitando así que Kai le tocará.

–no me gusta que alguien que no conozco se tome tantas confianzas conmigo.

Kai vio atónito a Yuriy sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

–¿qué demonios…?

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!, ¡aquí está el capítulo 4 y si todo sale como lo planee el siguiente capítulo es el final, por lo tanto será un poco más largo, espero que este capítulo les haya agradado y pues Bryan no es el malo de la historia solo esta desesperado a causa de un amor no correspondido. U.U, peor lo siento Bryan Yuriy es de Kai, tendrá que conformarse con Ray XDDDDDD (esa pareja no aparecerá en la historia).

Este capítulo se me hizo algo tedioso en escribir, espero que las escenas hallan quedado bien plasmadas, y quise usar los beyblades por que en la serie ellos para luchar los usaban muy a menudo, era como su arma principal para salir de los problemas, y como estamos en un fanfic de beyblade sentí que era el momento idóneo para que esos trompitos con criaturas bien geniales tuvieran un lugar en la historia.

Espero que la historia les vaya gustando y como dije; si todo sale como planeo el próximo capitulo es el final ^^.

Nos vemos y ¡mil gracias por todos sus comentarios!, todos me han llenado de felicidad y algunos me han ayudado a mejorar en mi narración. En este capítulo tuve el cuidado de no cometer unos errorcillos que ya había cometido con anterioridad, espero haberlo logrado.

¡muchas gracias por leer y comentar ^^!

Jai jien!!


	5. Eternal Snow

**V**

**ETERNAL SNOW**

**

* * *

  
**

_"__Kimi wo suki ni natte dorekurai tatsu no kana?_

_Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de_

_Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?_

_Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo"_

_"__¿Cuánto tiempo hace desde que estoy enamorado de ti?_

_Mis sentimientos van aumentando,_

_¿lo notarás…_

_aunque nunca te los haya confesado con palabras?"_

Ambos estaban espalda contra espalda apuntando sus beyblades contra aquellos seres vestidos de túnicas oscuras que los rodeaban. La nieve iba cayendo lentamente sobre ellos, en los ojos de ambos se podía ver la decisión, las ganas de salir de aquel lugar a como diera lugar y vivir juntos.

Ambos estaban ahí, con la espalda de uno tocando la del otro, ambos sintiendo lo mismo, ambos luchando por construir su destino.

–¡yo te protegeré, Yura!- dijo Kai para después lanzar su beyblade contra aquellos seres que una vez le causaran miedo y dolor de pequeño, mientras Yuriy esbozaba una pequeña y nada perceptible sonrisa.

_"__Yuki no youni tada shizukani_

_Furitsumori tsudzukete yuku..."_

_"__Como la nieve, ellos solo_

_Van aumentando silenciosamente…"_

Uno a uno iban cayendo y ambos podían disfrutar la victoria, cada vez había menos, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos salieron mas de aquellos molestos seres. Ambos ya llevaban tres horas bajo la nieve peleando con sus beyblades contra aquellos que querían separarlos y en ningún momento ninguno se había separado del otro.

El frío calaba hasta lo mas hondo de su cuerpo y a pesar de que se esforzaban por eliminarlos a todos parecían no tener fin.

Yuriy comenzaba a sentirse mas cansado, la herida que le había causado Bryan en la cabeza a pesar de no ser grave comenzaba a molestarle mas de lo debido, también se sentía exhausto con todo aquel forcejeo que hubo en su cuarto para librarse de su obsesivo e impulsivo examigo.

Yuriy seguía con la mirada cada uno de los movimientos de su bey blade pero de repente su vista se distorsiono y se torno todo borroso y confuso, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y en su rostro se dibujo una mueca de dolor.

Kai sintió aquel brusco movimiento de su pelirrojo y volteo un poco para ver como se encontraba y le vio sostenerse la cabeza con una mano.

–¡¿estas bien?!-pregunto procurando no parecer muy dramático.

–¡solo un poco cansado!-dijo Yuriy mientras soltaba su cabeza y se concentraba nuevamente en aquella lucha que parecía no tener fin.

Kai apretó los dientes y supo que esto ya tenia que llegar a un final, en toda la batalla no había querido invocar a Dranzer por que el invocarlo mermaría sus fuerzas y considerando aquella batalla contra Bryan ya estaba un poco agotado, "el bastardo pegaba fuerte" fue a la conclusión que llego cuando vio una última vez su bey blade antes de sacar su ultima carta.

–¡Dranzer acaba con ellos!-dijo esto para que después un brillo rojizo saliera desde el centro de su beyblade y una ave con la forma de un fénix rodeada de un resplandor rojo saliera de este para enfrentarse a aquellos seres oscuros.

La nieve se ilumino de un color rojizo debido al brillo de la bestia bit, Yuriy cuando escucho la voz de Kai invocar a Dranzer, entendió que este quería darle rápido fin a todo esto por él. Y él, aunque estaba débil no era inútil, iba a ayudarle.

–¡Wolb…-apenas hubo intentado invocarlo y se sintió repentinamente cansado, su visión se nublo toda para poco a poco irse plagando de un horrible color oscuro.

Su cuerpo cayó sobre la nieve y Kai volteo rápidamente hacia él, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo atrajo tanto como pudo a su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que el estaba inconciente pero a pesar de ello su beyblade no había parado de atacar a aquellos hombres.

–¡Yura!-susurro por lo bajo.

_"Hold me tight konna omoi nara…"_

_"Abrázame fuerte, si es lo que deseas…"_

Alzó su escarlata mirada y vio retadoramente a Boris, no le daría a Yura, ¡jamás!, el lo protegería, solo él podía hacerlo, nadie mas lo haría mejor que el, por que nadie lo amaba como él.

Se puso de pie con Yura en brazos sin dejar de ver un solo instante a aquel hombre.

–¡Dranzer contra él!

Pero en esos instantes el resto del equipo de los demolition boys incluyendo a Bryan quien lo miraba con odio jurado apareció frente a Boris, protegiéndolo a este con sus bestias bit. Kai abrió grandemente los ojos y después rió fuertemente.

–¡¿acaso no puedes protegerte tu solo, Boris?!-preguntó mordazmente consiente de que con ello estaba cortejando el peligro.

–El fin justifica los medios, algún día lo aprenderás Kai.

Después de ello Boris sonrió malignamente y vio a todos los bey blades dirigirse contra Dranzer, pero inmediatamente el bey blade de Yura se posiciono a lado del suyo, ayudándole a reducir el impacto de todos aquellos bey blades.

Kai bajo la mirada hacia el rostro de Yura sorprendido por la acción de aquel bey blade pero comprobó que este todavía seguía inconsciente.

–¡Yura, voy a ganar!-dijo para después alzar la mirada y ver a todos sus excompañeros de equipo con aquella mirada del color de la sangre,

* * *

Yuriy abrió los ojos y sintió tanto frió, quiso abrazarse a si mismo pero no pudo mover los brazos, en cambio a ello oyó el tintinear de unas cadenas, alzó la vista y con horror pudo ver sus manos sostenidas por unos grilletes que colgaba desde el techo.

–¿qué demo…¡KAI!-dijo consternado cuando se percato de la situación en la que se encontraban, ellos habían estado peleando contra Boris pero el de repente no tuvo fuerzas suficientes para invocar a su bestia bit, y había dejado a Kai peleando solo.

Volteo a todos lados hasta que en una esquina de aquel cuarto pudo apreciar la figura de Kai bajo las mismas circunstancias que él, pero parecía grave, realmente grave pues su cuerpo tenía tantas heridas y había tanta sangre sobre su blanca piel, vio aquel cuadro horrorizado y se percato que Kai sostenía algo fuertemente en su mano derecha pues esta permanecía cerrada y aunque no podía ver que era lo que sostenía no le dio mayor importancia.

–¡KAI!, ¡KAI!-comenzó a llamarlo a gritos, con el terror corriendo por cada una de sus venas-¡KAI!-pero por mas que llamaba este no volteaba.

Todo aquello se le hacía tremendamente familiar pero también desconocido, estaba en aquel oscuro calabozo, de piedras grises y húmedas resintiendo sobre su piel toda aquella furia del frió ruso.

----------------------- **FLASH BACK**-----------------

Sus pies descalzos resentían el frió de aquel suelo gris de la abadía, no podía usar sus zapatos si no quería ser descubierto, entre las sombras y cuidando de no ser visto se dirigía hacia los calabozos, Yuriy apretó fuerte contra si aquella cobija azul.

Sabia que se estaba arriesgando demasiado y que no sería nada fácil llegar hasta allá sin ser descubierto. Él ya tenía 15 años y era uno de los mejores bey luchadores junto con Kai y quizás por eso mismo a ambos les toleraban muchas cosas, pero ese día Kai se había sobrepasado con Boris, le había insultado y se había negado a obedecerlo y como castigo por ello se le obligo a pasar la noche en uno de los calabozos.

Se movía con cuidado por aquel sitio y cuando paso la puerta que dirigía a los calabozos se sorprendió por que no pudo ver ningún guardia, ¡mejor para él!, así que sin mas corrió a la celda donde se encontraba Kai.

–¡¿Kai?!-pregunto, mientras intentaba ver hacia el oscuro interior de aquella celda.

-¿Yura?- le respondió la voz de Kai entre la oscuridad- ¿qué haces aquí?

–Yo vine a….

–¡¿pero que tenemos aquí?!-se escucho provenir tras del pelirrojo la voz grave de un hombre, una sombra se alzó sobre Yuriy y este alzo la vista poco a poco sabiendo ya de que se trataba.-¡ya que tantas ganas tienes de estar aquí deberías probar lo que siente dormir en un calabozo-dijo aquél hombre para tomar fuertemente del brazo y sacar de uno de sus bolsillos un juego de llaves.

Yuriy permanecía sin moverse, lo habían cachado y no sabia como responder exactamente a aquel castigo merecido por violar una de las reglas del lugar.

Aquel hombre abrió la celda en donde se encontraba y lo aventó al interior cerrando la puerta tras él, Yuriy trastabillo un poco, iba a caerse cuando sintió que era sostenido por alguien, sus ojos que aun no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad imperante de aquella celda tardaron en divisar el rostro de Kai.

–no tenias por que haber venido-dijo Kai para después ir a sentarse cerca de la pared, escucho el arrastrar de unas cadenas sobre el piso y bajo la mirada y pudo ver que Kai tenia unos grilletes alrededor de los pies.

–hump, ¡hay que ver!-dijo un poco molesto por la respuesta de Kai pero fue a tomar asiento a lado de él.-te traje esto-dijo para extender su mano con la cobija azul-pensé que haría frió- volteo a ver hacia otro lado sabiendo que un pequeño sonrojó surcaba sus mejillas, consiente de que con toda aquella oscuridad Kai no podría verlo sonrojado pero aun así no quería arriesgarse.

Kai tomo aquella cobija y la extendió, Yuriy no podía ver que hacia él así que opto por abrazarse a si mismo debido al frió del lugar pero no paso mucho cuado sintió el brazo de Kai rodear sus hombros, volteo a verlo y sintió que el frió gradualmente iba desapareciendo, Kai se había tapado a si mismo y a él con aquella cobija de tal modo que él le abrazaba y ambos estaban cobijados por igual.

–hace frío.

Fue todo lo que dijo Kai pero Yuriy se sintió tan feliz que se recargo su cabeza sobre él. Así pasaron varios minutos, aquel silencio le permitía escuchar perfectamente el latido de su corazón.

–Kai-susurro débilmente el pelirrojo para después rodearlo con sus brazos por la cintura.

_"__Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku nakatta yo…"_

_"__No quiero saber_

_Si estás enamorado de alguien…"_

Sintio que la mano de Kai le acariciaba tiernamente su rostro, no quería dejar de sentir aquella calida sensaciónque le proporcionaba la mano de Kai, está se posó sobre el mentón del pelirrojo y alzo un poco su cara, se acerco lentamente hacia el y unió sus labios en un beso casto….el primer beso…

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer aún así cerro los ojos y se acerco a Kai tato como pudo, sintió los labios de Kai moverse sobre los suyos, intentó responder al beso lo mejor que pudo pero se sentía tan anonado con aquello que apenas y se controlaba.

Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente y la sangre hervir, estaba contento, era realmente feliz, el podía serlo siempre y cuando Kai estuviese a su lado como ahora.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando sintió algo calido y húmedo acariciar sus labios, una suave y calida sensación que le envió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, entre abrió los labios y la lengua de Kai entró en su boca.

Aquello era nuevo para él, no sabía como responder a esto pero intentaba imitar a Kai en lo que este hacia, cada roce de la lengua de Kai contra la suya se sentía tan bien, aquello era tan placentero.

Ambos se separaron debido a la falta de aire, ambos respiraron agitadamente, aquello había sido su primer besó, Yuriy estaba feliz, abrazado tan fuerte como pudo a Kai, y este a su vez hizo lo mismo con él.

La nieve caía lentamente fuera de la abadía y se acumulaba gentilmente sobre el suelo ruso y el techo de la abadía, y a pesar de aquel horrible frío invernal ellos eran ajenos a aquel clima.

---------------------**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**-----------------

–¡KAI!, ¡POR FAVOR, ABRE LOS OJOS!, ¡KAI!-gritaba Yuriy ya al borde del llanto por ver que Kai no respondía a sus plegarías.

Miro el piso y se sintió impotente por tenerlo a lado y no poderlo ayudar, quería ayudarlo a como diera lugar, quería hacer algo por él. Forcejeo una vez mas y con mayor fuerza ignorando el dolor que ya sentía por el roce constante de los grilletes.

–¡KAI!-grito una vez mas.

–veo que ya despertaste, Yuriy-se escucho una voz provenir desde las sombras.

Yuriy detuvo su forcejeo y miro en dirección a donde provino aquella voz, sabía de quien era la voz a pesar de que no pudiera ver al dueño.

-¡BORIS!-dijo mordazmente- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Kai?!-pregunto furioso cuanto oyó la voz de aquel hombre.

–¡se ve tan mal!, ¿no es así?, si no recibe atención medica pronto, morirá.-dijo Boris sabiendo de ante mano la reacción que el pelirrojo tendría al escuchar esto.

Yuriy abrió sus ojos de par en par sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Las lagrimas habían comenzado a resbalar por su rostro de manera irrefrenable.

–¿cómo…como dices?-pregunto temeroso y en medio de aquel llanto silencioso.

–él va a morir si no tiene ayuda medica.

–¡Ayúdalo!, ¡por favor Boris ayúdalo!

–puedo ayudarlo, pero ¿qué ganó yo con ello?

Yuriy mordió fuertemente su labio inferior y volteo a ver a Kai.

–¡haré lo que quieras!, ¡seré tu marioneta!

Boris sonrió malignamente en cuanto oyó esto.

–¡bueno, entonces tendrás que acompañarme!. Guardias, suelten a Yuriy y saquen a Kai.

Yuriy oyó como el seguro de la celda botaba y cuatro hombres entraron, le quitaron los grilletes a él y a Kai; y a este ultimo lo cargaron para sacarlo de la celda, una vez estando él afuera le deslumbro un poco la luz pero pronto sus ojos se acostumbraron a esta, cuando lo hizo vio a Boris y sintió tanto odio, tantas ganas de borrarle aquella sonrisa socarrona que se mostraba en su horrible rostro. Pero tenía que tragarse todo aquello por el bien de Kai. Volteo a un lado y vio a Kai salir entre los brazos de aquellos hombres, iba tan herido, y sus heridas bajo la luz del pasillo parecían ser peores de lo que el imagino.

–¡bien!, sígueme.

Dijo Boris y Yuriy fue tras el no sin antes voltear a ver una última vez a Kai, agacho la cabeza y contuvo unas cuantas lagrimas, de nuevo eran separados, justo como aquella vez que Kai le dejo solo.

Esa vez, fue el peor de todos los días de su vida, había ido a entrenar desde temprano esperando ver a Kai en el gimnasio y cuando no lo vio fue inmediatamente al cuarto de este para levantarlo pero cuando abrió la puerta este estaba vació. Ni rastro de Kai, las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro y entendió que Kai le había dejado atrás. Se había ido sin él, le había abandonado, justo como sus padres lo hicieron.

_"__I love you namida tomaranai_

_Konnan ja kimi no koto_

_Shirazuni ireba yokatta yo"_

_"__Te amo y mis lagrimas no cesan._

_Es entonces cuando desearía_

_No haberte conocido nunca."_

Boris le había hecho desnudarse dirigirse frente a un gran tubo de cristal conectado a una computadora, uno de los científicos le había inyectado una sustancia blancuzca en el brazo que lo había hecho sentir un poco desorientado.

–entra-ordenó Boris mientras dos científicos tecleaban algo en la computadora, inmediatamente el cristal comenzó a bajar lentamente, quizás no sabría que es lo que le harían pero cualquier cosa que fuese valdría la pena por que aquello había salvado a Kai. Él podría vivir. Y si el vivía y el también estaba vivo quizás…algún día no muy lejano podría volver a verlo.

El subió unas pequeñas escaleras y se situó justo en medio de aquella base metálica, los científicos inmediatamente se acercaron a el y comenzaron a introducirle agujas por todo el cuerpo, también le habían puesto una mascarilla para respirar, todo aquello le daba mala espina pero no se quejaría, no mientras esto salvará a Kai. Los científicos se bajaron de la base y le dejaron solo, el vidrio de aquella cosa había comenzado a ascender, aislándolo del mundo exterior mientras algunos científicos anotaban cosas en un cuaderno y otros tecleaban algo en la computadora de a lado.

Un liquido verde comenzó a salir de la base de aquel aparato y comenzó a llenarlo, poco a poco su cuerpo era cubierto por aquella viscosa sustancia. Cuando sintió el liquido en su cuello supo que pronto todo aquello terminaría.

–Kai-susurro una ultima vez, siempre había sentido tanto frío dentro de él cuando Kai no estaba cerca.-Kai…-susurro una vez mas antes de ser totalmente sumergido y caer en un sueño profundo.

"Kai"

_"__Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kana?_

_Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta_

_Yureru kokoro tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de_

_Ima tokashite yukenai kana?"_

_"__¿Cuánto tiempo hace que pienso en ti?_

_Mis suspiros han empañado el cristal de la ventana._

_¿Puede la llama de una vela_

_derretir mi aún tembloroso corazón?"_

* * *

Kai miraba a Yuriy sin poder creer lo que este le había dicho.

–¡sal de aquí!, ¡a este lugar no pueden entrar forasteros!

–¡déjate de bromas y vamonos Yura!-dijo Kai para acercarse una vez mas a Yuriy, este por su parte abrió de par en par su ojos al escuchar el nombre que Kai le había dado, era como si aquello hubiera encendido un fuego dentro de su corazón, no entendía el latir desenfrenado de su corazón, sentía arder sus mejillas y una extraña sensación le invadía todo el cuerpo, era como algo calido que le rodeaba y le hacia sentirse…¿feliz?.

Kai había tomado de la mano a Yuriy y este bajo la mirada hacia donde la mano de Kai se había posado sobre la suya, vio aquel enlace de manos como si estuviese presenciando un evento sobrenatural. Pero a pesar de que tenía ordenes de hacer que aquel chico se fuera algo parecía impedirle hacerlo, no le quería hacer daño, no a él. Todo aquello le confundía de sobremanera.

–¡vamonos!-dijo Kai para comenzar a dirigirse hacia la puerta jalado al pelirrojo tras de si.

–no-dijo Yuriy, el no debía salir sin el permiso de Boris, simplemente no podría hacerlo.

–¡maldición Yuriy!, ¡nos vamos!

_"__He venido por ti, Yura"_

Aquella frase, aquel rostro blanco con dos marcas de pequeños triángulos azules surcando su nivea piel. Aquella imagen que asalto su mente cuando vio el rostro de aquel chico fijamente. Esto le confundió y algo en su cabeza comenzó a punzar, soltó un grito de dolor antes de soltarse abruptamente de Kai.

Su cabeza le daba pinchazos de dolor, no lo dejaba en paz y a cada segundo el dolor iba aumentado, cada vez que recordaba algún otro detalle del poseedor de aquella voz.

Se dejo caer de rodillas y se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos, de sus ojos salieron lagrimas del inmenso dolor que sentía y que de otra forma, en su actual condición, no lo harían. Kai miro con horror aquello, no entendía lo que sucedía y tampoco sabia que hacer.

Se acerco al pelirrojo y le abrazo fuertemente para que no se safará de él con tanto forcejeo que este daba.

–¡maldita sea, Yura!, ¡tranquilízate!- Kai no sabía ser tierno y no era alguien que pudiera o supiera como calmar a alguien pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer y lo único que se le ocurría, una idea fugaz cruzo desde el hemisferio derecho al izquierdo de su mente, definitivamente Boris tenía algo que ver con todo aquello, de eso no había duda.

Se sintió impotente de tener a Yuriy en sus brazos retorciéndose de dolor e intentando escapar de él, todo su ser se sentía desesperado, se sintió mal por haber abandonado de nuevo a Yuriy a pesar de que aquello no haya sido su intención, se sintió frustrado por todo aquello pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, no, no lo haría.

-¡te voy a ayudar Yura!, ¡juro que lo haré y te sacaré de aquí!, ¡vamos a vivir juntos!, ¡¿lo entiendes?!, ¡por fin estaremos juntos!.

"Juntos", aquella palabra tuvo un extraño efecto en el pelirrojo quien de inmediato dejo de forcejear, era como si aquel agonizante dolor le hubiera abandonado de golpe, alzo la vista y vio los ojos granate de Kai posarse sobre los suyos, el y aquel chico estarían juntos, algo no encajaba ahí, no entendía el por que un extraño llegaba a decirle cosas tan comprometedoras y tampoco podía entender el por que se sentía tan calido y placentero todo aquello, era como si desease aquel momento.

Paso sus brazos por la espalda de Kai y se abrazo a él, recargo la cabeza sobre el pecho de este y escucho el latir acelerado de su corazón, su corazón estaba en el mismo estado, no sabia que significaba todo aquello, ni sabia que era ese sentimiento, pero se sentía tan bien, tan calido…tan familiar…quería estar un poco más así.

_"__Hold me tight oreru hodo tsuyoku_

_Kogarashi fubuki ni deatte mo_

_Samukunai youni to"_

_"__Abrázame, hazlo fuerte._

_De tal manera que si vienen el frío viento o una ventisca_

_Pueda sentir tu calor."_

–¡parece que aun tienes unas cuantas fallas, pero no te preocupes, nada que no podamos reparar!-una voz gélida y fría vino tras de Yuriy, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente e intento separarse del peliazul tan rápido como pudo pero este no se lo permitió.

–¡Boris, tu bastardo!-dijo Kai entre dientes con una furia palpable y una mirada amenazante puesta en aquel hombre.

El infierno de sus ojos ardía en llamas y se consumía lentamente, el odio estaba reflejado en su ceño fruncido, Boris le miraba con socarronería mientras miraba a Yuriy quién aun intentaba safarse de Kai.

–¡Tala ven para acá!-dijo Boris

–¿Tala?-dijo Kai para bajar la mirada y ver al pelirrojo y después alzarla para posarla de nuevo sobre Boris- ¡déjate de idioteces, el es Yuriy no Tala!.

–no es verdad, Tala ven para acá, es una orden- al decir aquello Yuriy asesto un golpe en el estomago de Kai y camino hasta Boris, se puso a lado de este y miro a Kai mientras este posaba sus manos sobre el estomago y se doblaba en dos a causa del dolor de aquel golpe.

Kai abrió la boca y recupero el aliento poco a poco. El pocas veces había experimentado la fuerza de Yuriy de niño, levanto la mirada y vio que Yuriy le miraba con un poco de preocupación pero intentaba no hacerlo evidente.

–¡¿qué le hiciste?!-dijo Kai una vez hubo recuperado el aliento.

–nada, solo le di una nueva oportunidad de ser el mejor bey luchador del mundo al ayudarle a quitar los "estorbos" de su mente.

–¡maldito Boris, regresa a Yuriy!

–el proceso es algo irreversible, Kai. Yuriy desapareció, es mejor que te resignes.

–ja!, ¡eres muy optimista si crees que con ello me conformaré!.

–joven Kai… tan joven y tan inexperto. No es optimismo lo que yo poseo, si no realismo. Cuando seas más grande lo entenderás, pero no será aquí, no en esta abadía.

–¡¿quién quiere regresar a esta porquería?, ¿eh?, ¡si soy joven e inexperto tu eres un ingenuo!, ¡si estoy aquí es por Yuriy, no por que muera de ganas por enclaustrarme aquí y ser como tu o como mi abuelo!.

Boris cerró los ojos, intentando contener su molestia y fingiendo no ser susceptible a los insultos de Kai, inhalo profundo y exhaló de igual manera antes de fijar su mirada sobre este.

–esto se ha prolongado demasiado, Kai. Y me temo que no tengo tanto tiempo ni paciencia para atenderte como se debe-al decir esto último no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa siniestra- por ello es mejor que te marches ahora o…

–¿o si no que Boris?, ¿llamarás a tu equipo de mocosos a defenderte?

–con Tala basta.- a esto último Yuriy apunto a Kai con su bey blade, Kai miro sorprendido a Yuriy y su sorpresa engrandeció cuando vio que este tenía a Dranzer en vez de Wolborg.

Apretó los dientes fuertemente, sentía tanto coraje e impotencia en aquel instante pero no le quedo otra mas que darse media vuelta y comenzar a irse.

–¡esto no se va a quedar así Boris!, ¡ haré que aprendas a no subestimarme!.

A esto ultimo salio Kai de aquel lugar sin mirar ni un instante hacia atrás, pudo oír como las puertas metálicas se cerraban y camino a pasos decididos hasta llegar debajo de un puente.

Aquel lugar vació era uno de los que mas le gustaban por lo mismo, el agua estaba helada y esto hacia inútil al puente pero igual mucha gente lo usaba y el pasto cubierto de nieve, un pasto inservible que no podía sobrevivir en aquel sitio hostil. Una vez debajo del puente hecho de un conjunto de piedras de distintos tamaños y tonalidades de gris, golpeo fuertemente con una de sus mano la pared de aquel puente.

–¡Yura…!- dijo para después volver a golpear la pared, en ese momento en que lo vio decidido a atacarlo dudo, tuvo un instante de duda "¿y si Yura no volvía?", no quería entregar sus pensamientos a tal idea, por ello intento reprimirla, expulsarla de su mente pero aún así la incertidumbre crecía poco a poco, no quería pelear contra Yura, no quería herirlo, pero en aquel momento tuvo que retirarse, una derrota inminente.

Golpeo de nuevo la pared, esta vez mas furiosamente, hasta el punto que sus nudillos tomaron un color rojizo, el dolor no lo podía sentir, simplemente lo que en aquellos momentos predominaba en su cuerpo fue el dolor de la derrota, se sentía humillado, impotente, inservible tal y como aquél viejo puente que solo estaba ahí protegiendo a nadie de caer en un rió que permanecía eternamente congelado.

–¡maldición!- estalló hecho una bestia y golpeo la pared con su puño derecho para después repetir lo mismo con el izquierdo.

–¡maldición!- el haber visto a Yuriy obedeciendo ciegamente las ordenes de Boris, como una marioneta, sus ojos vacíos y el estado en que estaba, el simple hecho de verlo así hacia odiar a Boris cada vez, con mas intensidad y al mismo tiempo odiarse a si mismo por no poder protegerlo.

Dejo de golpear la pared y sin mirar ya sus manos ensangrentadas recordó todo aquel tiempo que había pasado con Yuriy, recordó lo difícil que fue dejarle atrás, en lo egoísta que había sido al irse sin él a saciar sus ambiciones para que en aquellas noches sin luna ni estrella se diera cuenta que era lo que realmente quería.

Tanto tiempo lejos de él, le había hecho experimentar por primera vez el sentimiento de extrañar a alguien.

Simplemente se dio cuenta que ganar, que triunfar en lo que se proponía no le llenaba por que…Yura no estaba ahí, a su lado.

_"__I miss you kimi wo omou tabi_

_Amikake no kono MAFURAA(Muffler)_

_Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo"_

_"__Te echo de menos, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti._

_Esta noche, también, llevo_

_Puesta mi bufanda, mientras sigo totalmente solo."_

Respiro profundo y vio hacia fuera y vio que nevaba, la nieve caía delicadamente acumulándose poco a poco.

–Yura…

_"__Eien ni furu yuki ga aru nara_

_Kimi e to tsuzuku kono omoi kakuseru no kana?"_

_"__Si hubiera una eterna nevada,_

_¿podría esconder mis sentimientos hacia ti?"_

Kai camino fuera del puente, mas que decidido, no lo iba a perder, no ahora que había venido por él. Haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo.

* * *

Los bladebreakers estaban en la sala del cuarto de hotel al que estaban asignados hablando, mejor dicho Tyson y Max gritando y Kenny intentando apaciguarlos mientras Ray miraba divertido todo aquello cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente y fue cerrada de golpe. Todo aquel cuadro se desarmo y todos voltearon con dirección a la puerta para ver a Kai entrar sin siquiera mirarlos, este paso frente a ellos, entro al cuarto que compartía con Ray y se acerco a la pequeña mesa de noche que estaba ubicada entre las dos camas.

Kai miro sobre esta y no encontró lo que buscaba por lo tanto comenzó a hurgar en los cajoncitos de esta sacando todo y aventándolo en el proceso.

Todo el equipo se había reunido en aquel cuarto y todos le miraban desde la puerta, Tyson iba comenzar a reclamarle por ello y por lo que había hecho antes de irse pero Kenny lo detuvo y le señalo las manos de Kai.

Todos podían ver que estas sangraban y Kai aprecia como si nada pasase.

–¡¿dónde esta?!-preguntó mordaz mientras volteaba a verlos hecho una furia.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos sin saber bien a bien que era a lo que se refería Kai o casi todos lo hicieron. Ray entró al cuarto y se posiciono frente a él, metió su mano en una de sus bolsas del pantalón y extendió su mano.

–¿buscabas esto?-preguntó mientras lo miraba atentamente y le mostraba a Wolborg. –no preguntaré por que lo tienes pero será mejor que no nos traiciones al final.

Kai miro a Ray y entendió a lo que se refería, tomo a Wolborg y miro a Ray directo a los ojos.

–haré lo que me venga en gana.-dijo para después voltearse y mirar a Wolborg, el tenía algo que hacer y ya sabia como hacerlo.

* * *

Era el gran día, el día de la final, el día que el estaba esperando, todos habían peleado contra distintos equipos para llegar a donde se encontraban ahora y justo en ese instante estaban luchando contra los demolition boys, llevaban uno ganado y uno perdido de los tres juegos que eran y ahora estaba de pie dispuesto a enfrentar a Yuriy en aquel torneo.

En un principio Tyson no quiso cederle su lugar, incluso lo había retado por ello, pero gracias a la intervención de Ray y Kenny lograron convencerlo de enfrentarse a Bryan y dejarle a Yuriy a Kai, y ahora estaba frente a Yuriy, ambos con el lanzador en alto y esperando cualquier señal que diera inicio a su batalla.

El no peleaba por el trofeo ni por el titulo mundial, el peleaba por Yuriy y en ese torneo estaba mas que decidido a ganarle y hacerlo entrar en razón, para después llevárselo a cualquier costo. El resultado no sería el mismo de hace unos días. Lo tenía más que decidido.

Yuriy miraba los ojos granates de Kai y por alguna extraña razón en cuanto lo vio sintió su corazón latir violentamente, había visto todos y cada uno de las peleas de los bladebrakers solo para verlo tras un cristal, esto había sido después de que él le hubiera abrazado de ese modo en la abadía, aquello le había hecho sentirse atraído por él, y es que había algo familiar en su persona que no podía dejar de pensar en Kai.

Ahora que le miraba fijamente no podía evitar perderse en aquel mar ardiente de sangre que constituía la mirada de aquel férreo y fuerte bey luchador, Boris le había dicho que acabará con él, que lo redujera a cenizas con Dranzer pero aquel chico que poseía un infierno en sus ojos le confirmaba que el fuego era el menor de sus miedos.

Miro a Kai una ultima vez y lanzó el bey blade al plato, ambos bey blades chocaron fuertemente haciendo cuarteaduras en el plato, ambos bey blades se separaron y comenzaron a girar de un lado a otro para irse encontrando a lapsos y estrellarse.

–¿sabes por que tu no me puedes ganar?-pregunto Kai mientras Wolbotg daba un salto gigante para después caer sobre Dranzer y lograr tambalearlo un poco.

Yuriy alzó la vista y miro extrañado a Kai sin saber a que se refería con ello. Aquella afirmación le había enfurecido un poco ya que había golpeado su orgullo, por ello levanto la mirada y miro con repudio a Kai.

–¿quien dice que no?

–…es por que ni el mismo Yuriy lo ha logrado.

Yuriy, ahora Tala abrió enormemente los ojos y miro a Kai sorprendido sin entender lo que decía.

–¡Yo no soy Yuriy!

–es verdad, no eres Yuriy, pero tampoco has dejado de serlo completamente. No te entregare a nadie, Yura…ni al tu que ha sido sometido por Boris.

Los bey blades chocaron una vez mas, para después ambos separarse uno del otro a causa del impacto.

Tala miraba a Kai y sentía sus mejillas arder, nunca había escuhado tal cosa, y…

_"__Yura"_

De nuevo aquella voz se había oído dentro de su cabeza, mas clara, mas nítida, tan parecida a la de Kai. En ese momento se dio cuenta que el poseedor de esa voz era del chico contra el que estaba peleando.

"Yura…vivamos juntos"

Aquella voz se repetía insistentemente en su cabeza y poco a poco imágenes empezaban a llegar y conglomerarse en su interior. El color sangre de los ojos del dueño de cabellos azules viéndole atentamente, cada gesto, cada palabra, todo aquello se aglutinaba en su mente de tal manera de que no sabia de donde provenía ello.

Podía ver a Kai concentrado en su entrenamiento, pero también podía verle esbozar una ligera sonrisa que solo el podía recibir, podía verse a si mismo debajo del cuerpo desnudo de Kai mientras este lamía su cuello y acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo, podía verse a si mismo besarle mientras le abrazaba, incluso se oía cuando le pedía mas.

Tantas imágenes le bombardeaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tantos sentimientos reunidos en un solo segundo, era mas de lo que podía soportar su mente.

Se dejo caer y llevo ambas manos a su cabeza, esta le punzaba terriblemente y el dolor se agudizaba a cada segundo que pasaba, todo aquello no tenía coherencia, no podía reconocer cada una de esas imágenes como propios recuerdos.

Todo le daba vueltas, y con su vista borrosa podía ver a Kai mirándole fijamente, parecía un poco ansioso por ir hacia él, pero aun así no lo hacia.

–Kai…-dijo débilmente mientras sentía su cabeza reventar de dolor.

–¡TALA, ACABA CON ÉL!-se escucho la voz de Boris, volteo y vio que este el había gritado desde el lugar privilegiado en donde se encontraba observando la batalla.

–"es verdad yo…tengo que vencerlo"-pensó para si Tala, se puso de pie y la cabeza había dejado de punzarle tan fuertemente. -¡Te derrotaré Kai!.

–¡DRANZER!, ¡acaba con él!- grito Yuriy para ver como Dranzer salía del bey blade rodeado de un brillo rojo, una criatura imponente y magnifica que estaba bajo su mando.- ¡ACABA CON KAI!

Dranzer se precipito contra Kai y voló a su alrededor, pero Kai no movía ni un músculo, era como si aquello no le afectará, poco a poco era rodeado del fuego que despedía aquella criatura, la cual había comenzado a sacar llamas por la boca.

Tala miraba satisfactoriamente como Kai era absorbido por las llamas de su bestia bit pero por alguna razón su corazón se había encogido de dolor y un nudo en su garganta se había formado, intentaba no llorar pero las lagrimas salían poco a poco de sus ojos, y aunque intento detenerlas estas no paraban.

Dranzer había dejado de atacar y había volado a lado de Yuriy, este pudo ver que las llamas no disminuían ni un poco y la silueta de Kai se había dejado de ver.

–ya veo…-se escucho la voz de Kai provenir de las llamas.

–¡¿QUÉ?!-

Kai extendió su brazo derecho y las llamas se disiparon, su bufanda se alzo con el viento y su mirada escarlata se poso sobre Yuriy, una mirada amenazadora y retadora.

–es mi turno. ¡Wolborg, ataca!

Un hermoso lobo blanco salio del bey blade y se precipito contra Yuriy pero Dranzer se interpuso en el camino antes de que pudiera llegar al pelirrojo. Ambas bestias bit se enfrascaron en una batalla que parecía no tener fin.

Dranzer atacaba a Wolborg desde las alturas con su fuego mientras aquella bestia corría a lo largo del plato esquivándolas, el lobo brinco y en su brinco pesco al ave por el cuello con sus fuertes fauces.

Dranzer se había descontrolado y había comenzado a lanzar fuego para poder liberarse mientras aquel lobo tiraba contra el piso a Dranzer sin soltarlo.

–¡tormenta de nieve, Wolborg!.-aquel lobo soltó al ave y aulló tan fuerte como pudo, después del aullido un silencio intenso invadió el lugar pero apenas hubiesen pasado tres segundos una tormenta de nieve se hizo presente en el lugar que arremetió contra Dranzer.

La ave comenzó a congelarse poco a poco mientras aleteaba inútilmente, Yuriy simplemente no podía concentrarse en la batalla, el miraba a Kai fijamente a los ojos como este lo hacia con él.

_"__YURA"_

El pelirrojo soltó un espeluznante grito de dolor y se dejo caer de rodillas y tomo su cabeza con ambas manos.

–¡NO LO ENTIENDO!, ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA!, ¡¿QUIÉN ERES?!, ¡¿POR QUÉ?!, ¡¿QUÉ ERES TU PARA MI?!.- el dolor era apenas soportable, sentía que la cabeza le iba a rebotar, grito una vez mas de dolor y comenzó a gritar frenéticamente.

Dranzer abrió los ojos cuando el hielo había llegado a su cuello y comenzó a brillar en un color rojo intenso, logro deshacer el hielo y ascender hasta posicionarse tan lejos del suelo como el estadio le permitía para después comenzar a lanzar bolas de fuego por doquier. Dranzer estaba descontrolado y Wolborg había saltado para atacarlo pero había sido recibido con un ataque de fuego directamente, ataque que lo hizo regresar a la tierra.

La gente había comenzado a salir despavorida del estadio, Dranzer volaba de un lado para otro prendiendo fuego a tantas cosas como podía.

Kai caminaba hacia Yuriy cuando escucho la voz de Boris.

–pensé que serías perfecto pero ya no me sirves.- Kai desvió la vista de Yuriy a Boris y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que Boris había dejado su privilegiado lugar para ir allá abajo y apuntar con una pistola hacia Yuriy.

–Adiós Yuriy.

EL pelirrojo volteo a ver a Boris sorprendido después de escuchar aquel nombre de parte de aquel hombre, una nueva punzada de dolor invadió su cabeza y se dejo caer completamente al piso, Boris jalo del gatillo y Yuriy espero a recibir el tiro pero este nunca llegó.

Alzó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio a Kai caer frente a él, al caer la sangre comenzó a emanar de su abdomen.

–¡KAI!-grito con todas sus fuerzas para después escuchar la risa de Boris llenar el lugar que estaba rodeado de llamas.

–¡ESO TE LO MERECES POR ENTROMETIDO, KAI, TE HE VENCIDO!, ¡AHORA ES TU TURNO YURIY, YA NO ME SIRVES!

Boris iba a jalar de nuevo el gatillo, como pudo Yuriy se puso de pie y abrazo a Kai, cerro los ojos y espero recibir el impacto de la bala, pero en cambio vio como Wolborg se lanzo contra Boris para atrapar entre sus filosos colmillos la mano de este obligándole a soltar el arma. Y como si eso fuera poco vio a Bryan aparecer de la nada y asestarle un rodillazo a Boris en el estomago.

–¡Bryan!

Bryan volteo a verlo y sonrió socarronamente para después voltear a ver como Boris caía al suelo para retorcerse de dolor a causa del golpe.

–¡Vete con Kai, cualquiera es mejor que Boris.!

–¡Bryan!.

–¡Si no te vas ahora…yo…no podré dejarte ir, vete ahora que no te veo.!

_" Hold me tight konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku nakatta yo"_

_" Abrázame, si es lo que deseas._

_No quiero saber  
Si estas enamorado de alguien."_

Dijo Bryan para después acercarse a Boris y asestarle una patada en la cabeza.

–¡el que no sirve aquí, eres tu!-dijo Bryan a Boris.

Yuriy vio como ambos beyblades se acercaban a el y dejaban de girar, los tomo y los guardo para después cargar a Kai sobre él, la cabeza le seguía doliendo pero intentaba ahogar el dolor, el humo que comenzaba a alzarse del lugar a causa de las cosas incineradas no ayudaba a hacer mas soportable su dolor, incluso lo aumentaba pero tenía que sacar a Kai de ahí tan rápido como podía, comneza a caminar con dificultad, cada vez se sentía mas amreado y el dolor se hacia insoportable a medio camino cayó presa del dolor que sentía en su cabeza pero escucho unas voces que se le hacían familiares, alguien lo ayudaba a levantarse y miro hacia arriba, era el equipo de los demolition boys y los bladebrakers quienes le ayudaban tanto a él como a Kai a salir.

Una vez fuera una ambulancia los esperaba y los bomberos iban llegando al lugar.

–¡Bryan…Bryan esta adentro con Boris!, ¡el nos ayudo!-dijo débilmente Yuriy. Todos se miraron en silencio y nadie se atrevía a decir nada, aquel lugar era ya un infierno las probabilidades de sacar a Bryan eran escasas y ya nadie quería volver a entrar a ese sitio pero…

–¡no te preocupes yo iré, después de todo tu debes de cuidar a Kai!-dijo Ray para después correr de nuevo hacia el edificio, adentrándose en aquel infierno.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA**

¡Disculpen la tardanza!, ¡pido mil disculpas por ello!, pero bueno, como ven las cosas no han terminado aún, no pudo ser como planeaba a pesar de que el capítulo ha sido el mas largo de los de está historia Espero estén disfrutando mucho con esta y pues me iré esforzando para ya acabarlo.

Siento horrible que este capitulo no haya salido como planee, quería que ya terminará en este mismo pero las cosas se complicaron un poco y pues me he visto en la necesidad de extenderlo un poco mas.

Lo que me preocupa es decepcionarlas con la historia a causa de esto, espero que no sea así. Cuando escribí este capítulo me costo un poco de trabajo, por que como ven esta la letra de una canción entre comillas y pues como es la primera vez que hago algo así no supe si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero creo que no quedo mal después de todo.

La canción se llama "Eternal Snow" y recomiendo que escuchen la versión del grupo " Changin´ My Life", esta canción me gusto por la letra y pues la escuche mientras veia Full moon wa sagashite. Es sorprendente que me haya gustado una canción que no tiene guitarras eléctricas de por medio ejecutando solos impresionantes, una batería con doble pedal y una voz ronca y poderosa. Inclusive yo me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta que me gustaba está canción.

Extendiéndome un poco con mis estupidos comentarios, me gusto mucho escribir mucho la parte donde Bryan aparece a ayudar a Yuriy y a Kai, creo que se vio tan genial, que me izo sentir mal el dejarlo morir incinerado U.U. En cuestión a la batalla pues no disfrute mucho con ello mas que en la parte donde las bestias bit se enfrentan pues en si una batalla con trompitos no es del todo muy interesante redactar o leer, creo que ese tipo de cosas son mejores cuando uno las puede ver, y espero haberlo escrito bien.

¡Bueno les agradezco a todos aquellos que han estado leyendo mi historia de trama sencillita como yo misma!, también les doy gracias a todos aquellos que han leído y comentado, ¡mil gracias!, ¡cada que leo un comentario de ustedes me lleno de entusiasmo y me digo "¡tengo que hacerlo mejor!". Mil gracias, a la gran mayoría le he respondido sus comentarios por medio de un mp, a los que no pueda contestarles por medio de mp, lo haré en esa sección donde digo mis incoherencias. ^^

Jai jien!, ¡mil gracias por leer y comentar! ^^. ¡nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Yuka: antes que nada, ¡mil gracias por leer y comentar!, ¡me da tanto gusto y me halagó mucho tu comentario!, ¡me sentí muy contenta de saber que ahora tengo una nueva fan!, eres la primera que me dice tal cosa y me sentí increíblemente feliz, en serio me halaga todo lo que me dijiste y te estoy muy agradecida, espero no decepcionarte ni decepcionar a nadie con este capítulo. Espero verte en el próximo capítulo y ¡mil gracias por comentar y leer! ^^. ¡Cuídate mucho!


	6. Memorias

**MEMORIAS**

* * *

Aquellos ojos del color de la lavanda se abrieron repentinamente, miro a su alrededor desde el sitio donde estaba, sin moverse un ápice. Se percato que estaba en un hospital. Cerro los ojos fuertemente e intento recordar como es que había llegado ahí.

Lo último que recordaba era aquel espeso y rojizo liquido manchándole la piel y la ropa tras cada golpe que asestaba con justificado odio a Boris. Recordaba que en cada golpe sentía que aquel odio milenario se sellaba con el fulgor de cada acción violenta contra este.

Pero hubo un punto donde le había dado la espalda a Boris para salir de ese lugar en llamas. No tenía la intención de morir convertido en una linda brocheta humana, ¡claro que no!. A pesar que sentía una tristeza tan profunda que le calaba hasta los huesos no renegaría de su vida, ni se negaría el placer de poder respirar el mismo aire que Yuriy.

Al menos eso le quedaba, ya que sabía muy bien que no podía compartir mas con el pelirrojo, por lo menos, compartiría el mismo mundo y aire que este.

Tan sumido estaba en aquellos pensamientos que recordaba haber sentido un dolor tan agudo proveniente de su pierna. Agacho lentamente la mirada y vio que de su muslo emanaba sangre a borbotones por un gran agujero negro, volteo lentamente y vio a Boris apuntándole desde el piso con un arma.

Le miro lleno de ira, recordaba como su sangre se convertía en violentas torrentes de fuego circulando por sus venas, ¡aquel mal nacido se atrevía a defenderse!, ¡cuando ni siquiera eso merecía!. Por un segundo aquella ira creciente que inundo su ser le hizo olvidarse de aquel punzante dolor, se movió tan rápido que la risa de Boris desapareció al no poderle seguir con la vista.

Bryan le había pateado la mano con la que sostenía aquella arma, haciendo que esta volase muy lejos de la mano adolorida de aquel odioso hombre. Recordaba la mirada aterrada de este, finalmente se mostraba tal cual era, un cobarde y nada mas. Comenzó a asestarle fuertes patadas en la cabeza, sin siquiera detenerse un segundo, ignorando los ruegos de piedad de este, tan furioso estaba que aquello no despertaba ni el mas mínimo resquicio de compasión por aquel hombre.

¿Acaso el había tenido compasión con alguien alguna vez?. Claro que no, se trataba de Boris.

La sangre comenzaba a salir por los oídos y boca de Boris tras cada patada en su cabeza, en una de aquellas patadas que asesto le había roto la nariz, y ese hombre no hacia nada mas que llorar y revolcarse como el gusano que era. Pateo hasta que su respiraciones e torno tan agitada, hasta que el humo hubo entrado en sus pulmones y le constaba trabajo respirar. Se detuvo un momento y vio como la vida de Boris se extinguía tras una última y fuerte sacudida de su cuerpo.

Le miraba atentamente, absorto en aquella escena, memorizando cada detalle de aquella escena.

Él había matado a Boris, él lo había hecho. Le quito la vida a una persona, ahora era igual que aquel bastardo que acaba de morir. ¿ahora había algo que le diferenciará de aquel hombre?.

La culpa, ¡maldita culpa1, ahora hacia una mella en su corazón y mente, una gota de agua que se fundía en el lago de oscuras aguas de su mente. Comenzó a toser profusamente, había respirado tanto de aquel humo.

Bryan recordaba toda aquella escena tan nítidamente, que podía sentir aun la sangre de Boris salpicándole la ropa y la piel, podía sentir sus nudillos estrellarse en su rostro. Todo aquello había sido tan real. Tan grato y atroz, no podía creer que había disfrutado aquello por el simple hecho de tratarse de Boris.

Pero ahora miraba confundido aquella habitación sin tener idea de cómo había llegado ahí. A oscuras escuchando los lamentos de las personas y los quejidos de los demás enfermos que traspasaban las paredes de esa habitación, se sentía confundido y herido. Había estado resignado a morir en aquel sitio, envuelto en llamas para después ir de cabeza al infierno. Estaba listo para ello, pero…

¡Ahora lo recordaba!.

Recordaba que mientras yacía en el suelo, una figura había surgido entre las llamas y el humo, al principio no podía reconocer de quien se trataba o que cosa era lo que se acercaba hacia él, pero recordaba que sintió como unas blancas y delicadas manos le tomaban y le llevaban a algún sitio, había levantado la mirada para toparse con unos ojos del color del oro. Hermosos y profundos, una mirada llena de decisión. Eso era lo último que recordaba de aquella experiencia tan confusa.

Se dejo caer en la cama, haciendo un sonido mofo a causa del colchón.

¿ Qué era todo aquello?. ¿Por qué aún estaba vivo?.

* * *

–¡ah!, ¡ah!, ah!, ¡Kai!, ¡ahí…!-se escucho la voz entrecortada de Yuriy a causa de los gemidos.-¿Qué haces?

Kai se detuvo por un momento a mirar a Yuriy y vio como este cerraba fuertemente los ojos y sus mejillas rojas de placer. Tenía ambas manos de Yuriy enredándole el cabello mientras él estaba situado entre sus piernas lamiendo el miembro erecto del pelirrojo.

–¿Acaso no te gusta?-pregunto con malicia mientras el pelirrojo negaba con la cabeza, ya incapaz de decir algo.

-yo…nunca antes había sentido esto.

–Ni yo-contesto Kai.

Volvió a reparar en la apariencia del su compañero y sonrío con complacencia al ver al pelirrojo en aquel estado de éxtasis absoluto y desde hace ya unos minutos sentía su erección rozar con la tela de su negro pantalón y dolerle como nunca, sin duda quería ver aquella dulce boquita de Yuriy tragando su virilidad. Pero eso aún tenía que esperar.

Agacho su cabeza una vez más y engullo el miembro de Yuriy rápidamente. Disfrutaba de tenerlo en la boca, y aquel liquido de sabor salado que había comenzado a salir de este le resultaba terriblemente bueno. Con su lengua comenzó a hacer círculos sobre la punta, lenta y pausadamente, dándose el tiempo de sentir la textura de la piel de esa zona erógena del cuerpo de Yuriy con su lengua.

Se despego un poco de Yuriy para soplar sobre el miembro de este y volverlo a engullir. Yuriy arqueo la espalda y sus manos se aferraron fieramente a la sabana, aquello era tan nuevo y excitante para él, jamás pensó que sentir la boca de Kai rodeando su virilidad fuera a brindarle el mayor placer que había sentido en toda su vida.

Kai comenzaba a lamer su miembro de arriba abajo y el calor que emanaba a causa de esas acciones le calentaba todo el cuerpo, hacía que su corazón latiera tan rápido y que por su cuerpo viajarán miles de pequeñas descargas eléctricas que solo hacían aumentar su placer.

Kai deposito un pequeño beso en la punta del miembro de Yuriy para después engullir nuevamente el miembro de Yuriy y comenzar a subir y bajar su cabeza, Yuriy poso sus manos nuevamente sobre la cabeza de Kai y le obligo a ir más y más rápido.

El placer le había comenzado a cegar la razón, no tenía algún pensamiento coherente que no fuera pedir por más, de su boca solo salían más y más gemidos e inconscientemente había comenzado a mover sus caderas al compás que llevaba Kai con su boca.

Al poco rato sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle todo su cuerpo, todo pensamiento coherente quedó detenido y sofocado por un placer enorme que hizo que todo su cuerpo ardiera en un segundo.

Cayó exhausto sobre la cama y su pecho subía y bajaba salvajemente n un intento por recuperar la respiración, poco a poco pudo ver el techo con claridad, bajo la vista lentamente y vio como Kai pasaba su lengua por sus labios quitándose un liquido blanco, mientras le miraba fijamente con esos ojos rojos que asemejaban al fuego, su mirada profunda y retadora le miraba con un deseo enorme.

–Tócame Yura.- Dijo Kai mientras se quitaba el resto de su ropa y liberaba su erección frente al pelirrojo.

* * *

Yuriy abrió rápidamente los ojos, su respiración era agitada y su piel estaba perlada por el sudor , miro a Kai quien dormitaba sobre una cama de sabanas blancas en el hospital, no hacia muchas horas la operación había terminado.

Por alguna extraña razón no quería separarse de Kai y por alguna mas no lograba comprender ese sueño que había tenido sobre ellos dos. La apariencia que ambos poseían en ese sueño no era la que actualmente poseían, si no que eran mas jóvenes, se veían mas niños, como si tuvieran 15 años.

Vio nuevamente a Kai, realmente no entendía nada de nada, por mas vueltas que el daba no podía comprender la razón del porque su corazón latía desenfrenadamente cada que estaba cerca de él, no podía entender toda aquella emoción desbordante y aquella felicidad que le inundaba el alma con solo estar a su lado, como tampoco podía entender la razón de sufriese tanto con verlo ahí en la cama. Era como si todo aquel daño que había recibido Kai el también lo hubiese recibido pero en su corazón.

Para colmo se sentía tan mal, por que todo aquello había sido su culpa, solo la de él. El lo había dañado y ahora compartía aquel dolor y no podía evitar morirse de preocupación cada que se alejaba de Kai.

–¿Qué me has hecho que no puedo sacarte de mi?.- Al decir esto apoyo una de sus rodillas sobre el colchón al igual que sus manos, mientras su otro pie se apoyaba en punta sobre el suelo, se acerco mas a Kai y probo aquella calidez de los labios de este. Tan suaves, tan calidos que le hacían perder la razón.

Tras aquella escena Ray estaba recargado a lado de la puerta, con la mirada ensombrecida por su fleco, sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que Kai nunca le había visto, ni si quiera una vez, pero ahora, el solo hecho de confirmarlo le perforaba con dolor su corazón, dejando en el un hueco que jamás podría ser vuelto a llenar.

Despego su espalda de aquella fría pared y camino lentamente, como si a cada paso el cuerpo le doliese mas y mas, sentía que encaulquier momento se desplomaría allí mismo y del dolor moriria. Ya nada le ligaría a Kai, ya no tendría excusa alguna para estar a su lado. Ya no había lugar para él en el mundo de él.

Yuriy había salido de aquella habitación para ir al baño. Al entrar vio que las luces blancas iluminaban el azulejo blanco de este, y reinaba un silencio estremecedor. Volvió a ver las imágenes de aquel sueño pasar una tras de otra en su mente y miro fijamente su semblante en el espejo.

–¿Realmente sucedió algo así?.-Aquella pregunta le llevo a recordar lo que el doctor le había dicho cuando el efecto de los tranquilizantes hubo pasado.

* * *

Se sentó en la cama y sintió una punzada de dolor en su cabeza, llevó una mano hacia está y cerró los ojos.

–El dolor ya pasará y podrás irte.-dijo una voz grave perteneciente a la de un doctor que estaba a lado suyo.

–Hicimos algunas tomografías y algunos otros estudios sobre su cerebro pero todo está en perfecto orden, no encontramos nada anormal en su cabeza que le haya causado el desorden mental que presentó en la batalla contra Kai.

"Kai", ese nombre era el del chico de cabello azul. Su corazón dio un vuelco y las imágenes de lo herido que estaba Kai asaltaron su mente.

–¿Cómo está él?-pregunto mientras se ponía de pie.

–Por fortuna él se encuentra fuera de peligro, pero aún no puede salir del hospital.

Yuriy se sintió tan aliviado y sintió que podía relajarse un poco

–Entonces…yo, ¿por qué pienso que le conozco?

–No lo sabemos, de hecho, ahora que lo menciona sus compañeros dicen que usted ha perdido la memoria pero como no encontramos nada anormal en su cerebro dudamos de que usted haya sufrido tal cosa.

–Ya veo-dijo el pelirrojo mientras miraba las blancas sabanas de la cama.

A pesar de que el doctor le había dicho que no había encontrado ninguna anomalia en su cerebro no podía creerlo del todo, sabía que algo andaba mal con él, lo sabía, tantas eran las ilusiones que llegaban en su cabeza una tras de otra que no dejaban de acumularse en su mente.

Todas aquellas ilusiones solo podían significar dos cosas, una; se había vuelto loco o dos; eran fragmentos de la memoria que Boris se encargo de destruir, para él era mas factible la segunda opción que la primera. O eso quería pensar, las ilusiones siempre trataban de él y de Kai, eran como recortes de su vida de niño tal pareciese como si comenzará a tener un álbum fotográfico dentro de su cabeza, solo tenía retazos de imágenes pero no la historia completa.

Podía pensar que aquello era una locura, pero con solo ver como su corazón latía rápidamente cuando veía a Kai, la preocupación que sentía por él o tan solo el hecho de que no quería separarse de aquel chico de ojos carmesí, en su conjunto, lograban hacerle pensar que aquello de haber perdido su memoria tenía coherencia, por que de ser lo contrarío no encontraba explicación alguna para todo lo que andaba sintiendo.

Cerró los ojos por un instante y suspiro profundamente, aquel experimento que Boris llevo a cabo en él, debió haber sido tan bueno como para que los médicos, aún con toda esa tecnología con la que disponían hoy en día no encontrarán evidencia alguna de lo que le hicieron en la abadía.

El agua del grifo lo regreso a la actualidad, volvió a mirar su reflejo por el espejo y cerró la llave para después ir por algo de papel y secarse las manos.

–Cuídalo. Te lo encargo.- Escucho una voz provenir tras la puerta que daba a los baños. Tenía la ligera impresión de quien era, pero no lograba reconocer del todo aquella voz.

–No sigo ordenes ni concejos de nadie.-dijo mientras se reía bajamente mientras caía en lo contradictorio de aquella frase, eso era una mentira.- Por eso he decidido que yo lo cuidare.- una mentira como toda su vida lo era ahora, pero si d algo estaba seguro, si algo sabia que era certero, era aquellos sentimientos que tenía hacía Kai. Sentimientos a los cuales no renunciaría

Al salir no encontró a nadie fuera del baño, sabía que aquella persona se había ido al escuchar su respuesta, lo sabía.

* * *

Bryan se había dejado caer sobre el colchón miro por un momento el techo y escucho como al puerta de su cuarto era abierta para después ser cerrada con sumo cuidado. No volteo para ver de quien se trataba, no tenía curiosidad por saberlo así que seguí con la vista fija en el techo. Escucho como claramente aquella persona había tomado asiento en el banco que estaba junto a su cama.

Y pronto le escucho sollozar.

Volteo un momento y vio a Rey de aquel equipo al que le guardaba cierto odio, solo por el hecho de que Kai pertenecía a este. Le vio que este cubría su rostro con ambas manos mientras estaba ligeramente agachado.

–¡disculpa por molestarte!-dijo con voz cortada- Solo será un momento.

Y ahí, en medio de aquel cuarto oscuro, Bryan observo llorar a Ray. No sabía bien a cierta ciencia la razón de su llanto pero se hacía una idea clara de esta. Había visto a aquel chico de rasgos gatunos absorto en sus propios pensamientos mientras miraba a Kai en mas de una vez. Así que era obvio, no hacía falta ser un genio para descubrirlo.

–Si no te da miedo estar en al misma habitación que un asesino, entonces no te apures.-fue todo lo que Bryan contesto. Ray negó con la cabeza y continuo llorando.

* * *

Kai abrió lentamente sus ojos y se descubrió en el cuarto de un hospital.

"¡YURIY!" .

Fue lo primero que pensó cuando volteo y le vio sentado en el banco de a lado de su cama, él estaba dormido, respiraba tranquilamente y se veia tan serio mientras dormía, hasta podría decir que estaba enojado al dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Pero verlo ahí, a su lado le tranquilizaba enormemente.

Vio que en uno de sus brazos estaba el suero, así que no tardo en quitárselo del brazo para así sentarse sobre el borde de la cama y mirar a Yuriy. Sonrió ligeramente y acaricio lentamente el rostro del chico pelirrojo. Acaricio lentamente su mejilla, sintiendo lo tersa que era su piel. Amaba a aquel niño, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?. Se acerco lentamente a el y le beso. Unió sus labios a los de él en un suave beso, tan casto, tan puro, tan incitante y tan insatisfactorio. Pronto se encontraba deseando más.

Tenía que tocarle, tenerle bajo él. Claro que tenía que hacerlo. Por ello le jalo fuertemente echándolo sobre la cama con el encima. Yuriy se despertó claramente alarmado y mas que dispuesto a defenderse cuando se topo con aquella mirada escarlata que le helo la sangre e hizo esta corriera a violentos torrentes por todo su cuerpo.

Podía sentir aquellas formas varoniles del cuerpo de Kai sobre el suyo, un cuerpo tan bien formado que despertaba el deseo en cualquiera que le viese. Kai era toda una invitación a pecar. Con aquella seductora y profunda mirada escarlata que perforaba el alma y aquel cuerpo digno de un dios hacía que dentro de él despertasen unos pensamientos de querer ser tomado por él. De sentir aquella perfecta anatomía haciéndole suyo, de sentirle en u interior mientras se movía dentro de el con un exquisito vaivén.

Yuriy inconcientemente había abierto un poco mas las piernas haciendo que el cuerpo de Kai tuviese un contacto mas intimo con el suyo y a pesar de la ropa podía sentir aquella virilidad de Kai sobre su entrada, tan exquisitamente dura.

–Kai…-susurro su nombre mientras Kai se pegaba mas a él y comenzaba a besarle. No podía creer que nada mas despertarse y se sentiría con tal necesidad de poseer a Yuriy. Quería hacerlo suyo nuevamente, marcarlo con su aroma, quería que todo el mundo le reconociera como de su propiedad. El mundo debería saber que Yuriy era suyo y de nadie más.

Su lengua había entrado en la boca del pelirrojo, degustando de la calidez y humedad de esta, tan exquisita e incitante, el beso se iba tornando mas demandante y aquel niño respondía a cada uno de sus besos. Comenzaba a sentir como oleadas de calido placer surgían desde su estomago para recorrerle todo el cuerpo y finalmente desembocar en aquella parte de su anatomía ya despierta.

Aquel chico era simplemente exquisito.

Yuriy se sentía irremediablemente acalorado, sentía su cuerpo responder a cada una de las caricias de Kai, pues mientras este le besaba comenzaban sus manos a colarse bajo la ropa y acariciar su piel.

–¿Kai?.

Tenía dudas, no podía recordarle por mas que lo deseaba, por mas que buscaba desesperadamente dentro de su mente, simplemente no encontraba ningún hecho que le ligará a Kai. Solo sabía que su cuerpo respondía a Kai y que este no paraba de besarle y acariciarle.

–umm

–No puedo recordarte.-soltó de repente Yuriy haciendo que Kai se detuviera. Este alzo la mirada y calvo sus ojos en los de él.

–¿y eso que?.

–¿no te das cuenta?. No recuerdo si te conocí apenas ayer o si te conocí hace años. Ya no se nada de ti…ni de mi. Solo se que mi corazón no para de latir por ti…

Yuriy tomo una de las manos de Kai y la poso sobre su pecho.

-…y mi cuerpo de desearte dentro.- Y a esto último se removió un poco bajo el cuerpo de Kai rozando aquella zona tan sensible del cuerpo de Kai.

-Entonces…no necesito que me recuerdes.

Y Kai de un rápido movimiento le levanto la camisa a Yuriy y con su boca comenzó a besar uno de los pezones de este, mientras Yuriy se sentía explotar de placer con aquellas sencillas acciones.

Sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a la sabana de aquella cama, intentaba calmar sus gemidos y que nadie los oyera, pero le resultaba cada vez mas difícil dado que Kai había comenzado a acariciar su miembro a despierto sobre su ya molesta ropa.

–Kai…¡te amo!.-Dijo Yuriy casi inconcientemente. Ambos pararon en su acciones y se miraron sorprendidos. Él pelirrojo por que no creía haber dicho eso y Kai por que no podía imaginarse que Yura le diría eso en ese momento. Sonrió y miro a Yuriy.

El pelirrojo se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello ante aquella mirada profunda y hasta cierto punto amable que Kai le dedicaba ahora. Se sentía avergonzado pero tremendamente feliz, él era lo único que se reflejaba en aquella mirada color granate. Con aquella mirada supo todo, sabía que Kai sentía lo mismo por él.

Entonces comprendió algo…

Las palabras no son necesarias cuando tu corazón esta tan cerca de quien amas.

Yuriy abrazo a Kai fuertemente mientras de sus ojos unas pequeñas lagrimas escapaban, no entendía por que lloraba, pero sabía que no estaba triste y que Kai estaba ahí con él, abrazándole fuertemente.

Sin duda… las palabras no son necesarias para transmitir lo que se siente.

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA**

Se que no merezco ninguna clase de perdón, tarde años para actualizar y cuando lo hago vengo con un final mas cursi a no poder, siento mucho si no les gusta pero el final estaba planeado de esta manera, claro que el resto del capítulo no, por ello no lo termine tan rápido. Debo confesar que por mas que escribí este capítulo no lograba satisfacerme del todo, hasta apenas ahora. También me veo en la penosa necesidad de admitir que sufrí del síndrome de "la hoja en blanco". Por mas que tenía una idea clara de cómo iba acabar esta historia no lograba encontrar una manera de redactarla, así que estuve en un abismo de falta de ingenio e inspiración.

¿Kai mirando amablemente?, ¡DEMONIOS!, el Apocalipsis se acerca, ¡huyan! XD, dudo que podamos escapar de un evento así. Alguna vez Kai tenia que hacer algo medio tierno por Yura ¿no?. Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta loca historia, que no tenía una gran trama. Les agradezco a todos los que me acompañaron hasta el final, y espero no haberlos decepcionarlos con esto y si lo hice lo siento mucho pero esta era mi idea del final de esta historia.

Espero que al menos haya a alguien que le haya gustado el final, con solo una persona me conformo XD,. Luz esta historia la hice para ti y por ti, espero te agrade y que la haya disfrutado, discúlpame si el final no fue de tu agrado. ¡TE QUIERO MUCHO!.

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia y comentaron!, ¡espero contar con ustedes para el capítulo final!. Se que tarde mucho que ni merezco que lo lean, pero si lo leen díganme que les aprecio, cualquier comentario es aceptado, excepto los ofensivos hacia la autora, hasta se aceptan los ofensivos contra la historia xD.

Mis mas sinceras gracias a:

**Nyu Leonhart**

**GabZ**

**Jullieto**

**rurouni kai**

**vampyyrishadowalex**

**Bojik Ivanov**

**Yuka **(espero sinceramente no haberte decepcionado).

**Y ESPECIALMENTE A LUZ.**

Sinceramente espero no haber decepcionado a nadie (cosa imposible) y que me disculpen por mi horrible atraso.

* * *

**EN EL CAPITULO ESPECIAL.**

A quien le haya gustado la pareja de BryanXRay podrán ver en el capítulo especial de esta historia un capítulo completito dedicado a ellos. Y un poco de la pareja principal de este fanfic.

El capitulo especial estará listo dentro de dos semanas contando desde la última actualización.

**¡MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!.**


	7. Notas finales

**NOTAS FINALES**

Lamento tener que hacer esto, al mismo tiempo odio tener que admitir mi incapacidad para escribir el capitulo especial. He intentado, inumerables veces lo he intentado escribir, sin embargo ni una de las veces me ha satisfecho lo que he escrito, por ello decidi dejarlo por la paz y olvidarlo en un intento.

La inspiracion me abandono y no logre escribir el cap. La idea era desarrollar la relacion de Bryan y Ray pero no lo logre del modo que desee y me harte de intentarlo y ver esta histroria inacabada solo por mi capricho de querer un "capitulo especial".

Les ruego me disculpen por ello y ojala no me odien por esto. Espero se encuentren bien y les agradezco todo su apoyo y comentarios. ¡MIL GRACIAS!.

Si sirve de algo, re escribi el capitulo uno, titulado "Regreso". Por si les interesa y desean leerlo. No me sentia conforme con la anterior version, por ello reescribi el capitulo.


End file.
